The Teardrop Forest
by Miss Papillon
Summary: She used to believe in fairytales, but she changed when her life began to fall apart. Why has she the feeling that her mother's death is not an accident? Who is this hooded man in the forest? Read to find out! not really a good summary I know!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One :

Falling Apart

Once upon a time, not so long ago, there was a girl. A girl who used to believe in fairy tales, prince charming on his white horse, damsels in distress, fairies and all that stuff.

Yes she _used to_ believe in all of that. She lived in her little magic world before her heart was shattered in a billion of pieces.

Now princes were replaced by awfully selfish jerks, white horses had run away, damsels in distress were some desperate women miserably believing in just a cliché, and fairies were revealed to simply be very annoying flies. Yes you could tell that she was quite a disillusioned girl.

And even if that story did start with "once upon a time" like in all fairy tales, believe me, this in no way looking like one. I'm not a princess. And you're certainly wondering why I am telling you that because I am supposed to be the narrator and keep for me any comment on the story and my life. But here's the deal: it's not a fairy tale. It's my story.

So, I was telling you that I'm not a princess, obviously. Princesses are beautiful, gracious, nice and if you're referring to a real princess, they have royal blood, they are respected, loved, famous and put on a pedestal since they're born. I'm not. But you'll discover it soon enough.

This is were the story begins, well the interesting part, it would be rather annoying to tell you my whole life since my birth.

It was a normal day, you know the routine : waking up at 7 a.m, happily preparing myself for school singing my favorite song. Like always, I was late and I had to run to the bus stop. I ran with all my lungs, the rythmed music escaping the headphones encouraging me in my sprint. Suddenly, the music stopped. I interrupted my running to look at the screen of my Ipod. No battery. Great! That was going to be a long day. I quickly started running again in one last hope to catch my bus. The cool wind was slapping my face as I made one last stride watching the bus leaving. "No! No!" I said running as fast as I could towards the bus making big signs with my hands. I bowed my head in defeat and thrusted my hands in my coat's pockets when I heard screech. I raised my head to see that the bus had stopped. I quickly walked toward it and got in. Maybe this day was not going to be that bad.

"Thank you very much!" I said to the driver smiling cheekily.

"You're welcome. I suppose you overslept again?" he said teasingly.

"Kind of" I answered blushing. Another thing about me: I blush whenever I talk to someone I don't know, when I'm embarrassed or when someone is teasing me. I can't help it if I'm shy. I'm not the fearless, self-confident kind of girl. So, feeling I was blushing, I walked to a sit without a word. Since none of my friends take this bus I had to wait silently AND without music. This is truly annoying. I finally arrived at school and went to my locker to put some things in it. I then talked with my friends to the next class. MATHS. Monday, what a bad day. After one hour of class that seem to last centuries, we went to English class.

Twenty minutes after the class had started, a woman entered and said "Excuse me, Eden Nayeli ?". I raised my hand saying "I'm here".

"Can you please take your bag and follow me?" she nicely asked.

"Okay" I said, putting all my things in my bag. "Okay, I'm really wondering what's going on" I though, leaving the class.

The woman looked desperately at me and after a sigh said: "Your mother was in a car crash this morning, she pauses, I open my mouth to say something but I can't, it feel like the time has stopped. She died instantly"she announced. My heart is suddenly pounding so much that I feel like it'll burst out of my chest, my stomach hurts from a vain effort to contain my tears. I break down in tears feeling totally miserable, alone and depressed. The woman try to comfort me and to soothe me but it makes me cry harder. She embraces me but I fight against her grip and run away. I'm running out of the school not knowing where I am going or from what I am running away. Completely out of breath, I stop and sit down to realize I'm in the forest that anyone fear. Really stupid isn't it? People from my town are so superstitious and naive. Oh so naive! Fairy tales and legends have always been an important part of our culture. They even believe an horrible beast live in the forest and that it is in reality a man cursed by a witch for his arrogance. This is unbelievable. How people with a right mind can possibly believe that? This is insane! Even in schools studies of fairy tales are in the program! I came to a conclusion : people who live here are crazy. Well, except me.

So, basically, I should totally freak out like every person in this town would be. But, once again, I am NOT a damsel in distress. I stand up, one hundred per cent calm and disappear in the dark forest. After a few minutes, I hear a loud rumble. I raise my head to see a very dark sky and huge clouds right above the forest.

"Great! This is really great ! ", I thought, searching for a shelter. Nothing but trees. I should have guess. Feeling totally depressed. I sat down and started to cry, realizing what was happening. My mother had died. I felt completely lost, I didn't know where to go an I had no idea how long I was in that forest. "What I'm going to do?" was the last thought I had before I heard dried leaves creak. "Hello?" I asked, now sure I wasn't alone."Is there someone?", I said turning my head in all directions searching for any sign of life. I then saw a shadow running and heard the noise of feet crushing dead leaves. I decided to follow "it", determined to discover who it was. " Wait! I need your help! Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you!", I cried out. These words visibly made their effect because I caught sight of the shadow, which stopped a few meters away. It looked like it was man (at least his back looked like that), a very tall man dressed in a really long dark blue cloak, his head hidden in a hood. I approached him hesitantly but encouraged myself to talk to him, he certainly was the only person who could help me. "Hello?", I said questioningly not knowing if it was a good idea after all. You see, he was rather intimidating from closely. He seemed not only very tall but also muscular seeing the volume of his cloak. And it wasn't very reassuring, believe me. So, after my rather shy approach I saw his head moving a bit as if he wanted to turned around but stopped himself from doing this. I take it as an answer and carried on : " I'm sorry if I disturbed you but, I was looking for a shelter before the …", a great rumble echoed in the forest and rain began to pour down, " … storm starts", I said with a desperate sigh. " Could you help me find somewhere to go? Before it worsens..." I asked. He still didn't move, the rain wetting his cloak, completely. I took a step closer and touched his arm, "Please?". He removed quickly his arm and walked away with big strides. " Wait! Please, help me!" I said, running after him, trying to catch up on him. I ran for minutes, but it was pouring down, I had a HUGE headache that the raindrops seemed to amplify. Water flowed on the ground, making mud where my feet could hardly move. With one last call to the man, I fell on the ground and all went black.

Hello, readers !

So, this was the first chapter of my story. I apologize if there are mistakes, English isn't my native language, so if you have any questions you can tell me. I hope you enjoy reading this, and if you have an advice or a suggestion, I will be glad to take this into account. I put a lot of efforts doing this, so I really hope it will interest some people. Please tell me : should I continue or not?

Love,

Miss Papillon


	2. Back to normal

Chapter Two :

Back to normal

" Hello dear people! You're listening to Dovestown Radio. We're the twenty eighth September and the temperature is about 68° Fahrenheit. To start the morning … ", my eyes jerked open in surprise when I heard the voice of the radio's presenter ( **A/N : couldn't find another word, do you have suggestions ? Thanks :D **). I turned off the radio and tried to encourage me to get up ( I'm not a morning person, as you can guess !).

I sat down on my bed and my head was throbbing. Less than yesterday though. At the thought I shivered. The reality came back slapping me in the face : my Mom's death, the storm, the forest, the man … All these thoughts reappeared suddenly as if I was, for just a few seconds, amnesic. Thousands of questions were racing through my mind. Is this real ? Did yesterday actually happened ? How did I came back here ?Why don't I remember anything after the storm in the forest ? Was it just a bad dream ?

Ignoring my headache, I get up and ran to my Mom's room. Opening wide open the door, I stared in shock at the room. Everything was … normal. The closet was perfectly tidy, some pairs of shoes were lying on the floor ( my mom is really incapable of choosing things quickly, result : she's always late), the bed was made, everything was as she left it.

She wasn't there.

I felt tears coming, but, with one last hope I rushed to the kitchen, wishing to see her confused face, to see her looking at me still holding her cup of coffee. But there was no one to be seen.

She wasn't there.

She had died. I broke down in tears, unable to resist to the pain growing in me. I leaned against a chair in order not to fall. And then I saw it. Her ring. I cried even more at the sight of it. Moving forward a shacking hand, to take it in my hand. The ring was made of gold set of a red stone witch shined at the morning light.

I frowned. She never took off her ring. Never. She told me it was my father that had offered her it.

And from what she said to me, she loved him greatly. This ring was the most precious thing in her eyes. Something went wrong. I had this horrible feeling that something went terribly wrong.

" I would never take this ring off, unless in case of extreme urgency". This sentence my mother repeated sometimes came back to my mind. She didn't die in a car accident …. what really happened then ?

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !", I yelled in surprise. I quickly turned around to see my cousin Jesse. "Oh my God Jesse ! You scared me to death!" I reprimanded him, a hand on my chest. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I knocked a few times on the door but you didn't answer, so I entered" he answered. I gave him a forced smile that meant "it's okay, don't worry"; I was not in the mood to talk. He certainly noticed that because he put an arm around my shoulders and said: "I came as soon as I heard the news. I was so shocked! I really didn't expect that to happen. I'm so sorry for you. She was a great person … and I'm sure she was a wonderful mom". He then gave me a big hug. You know, the kind of hug that makes a little spark in your heart and makes you feel better.

I whispered a little "thank you", almost inaudible. He answered kissing me on the cheek. I felt in security with him. He was like a brother to me and we were raised like we were siblings. We even looked alike; he was eighteen, just one year older than me. He had the same facial features than me, the same straight chestnut hair as me, and wonderful green eyes … unlike me. Yeah, the only difference is that I have hazel eyes.

" Your parents didn't want to go I guess" I stated. His parents and my mother were in conflict for a long time and apparently, her death didn't change anything. There was always a competition between my mother and her sister, mostly because of my aunt who had always been jealous of my mother for God knows what. "No they didn't want to go with me. I'm so ashamed of my mother! And my father, well, he's just supporting her even if he knows there was no reason to be against your mother. They're so stubborn, they're just spoiling a chance to be happy with the rest of their family." he said, exasperated.

The hours passed, rather quickly, with the help of Jesse, I managed to rule the papers about my mother's death and all this stuff. During the day, I thought about what would happen to me. I was only seventeen, which means I had to have a guardian. But I had no family, except my aunt and I was sure she didn't want to take me at her house. I didn't want to leave my house, but I would have to.

Another thing came to my mind : what happened to me yesterday, did it really happen ? I mean, I remembered being in that forest and seeing that man but I didn't know how I ended up in my bedroom. It was probably a dream. It had to be …

"Eden ? Eden! Hey !" he snapped his fingers. " Hum, what? Sorry I zoned out." I smiled, slightly embarrassed. " I asked you if you wanted to go out to eat something." he said. " Yeah sure. Just let me grab my jacket" I said going upstairs.

I entered in my room, walked towards my closet and grabbed my favorite leather jacket that … my mom … As the remembrance of a simply nice moment of pure joy with the person I loved the most, and that I still love, suddenly crossed my mind, tears were beginning to make my eyes blurry.

I came back to my senses when I heard my name being yelled by Jesse and manage an answer in a almost-not-shaking voice. I slipped on the jacket and took my bag and turned around when I noticed something on the ground. Mud. And footprints. Really odd since this seemed to belong to someone who had big feet, and it certainly was not me ( I've got dwarf sized feet! Well, maybe not that small...). And Jesse didn't come into my room … Okay this was sincerely frightening. Somebody came here without me noticing it and that person could come again. I detached my stare from the ground to see that the window was half-opened. I approached, slowly closing it and noticed a bit of material hanging on a piece of wood belonging to the window. I took it in my hand to examine it studiously : it seemed to be a part of a dark blue fabric, a little used maybe, but it was very good quality. It wasn't until a few seconds that I realized from were it came from. The bit of cloth was once a part of a long fabric, that was once worn by a mysterious person, that was once hiding the face of an unknown benefactor who had carried her all the way home.

A/N : Hello Readers! Hum... well, there were no reviews for the last chapter so I am a bit disappointed. I know I have to improve my writing but I think I can make this story interesting. I'll keep updating, I think. I would appreciate some advice and maybe some ideas? Is that too much to ask? I hope my story will actually interest someone because I enjoy writing this and I want to share it with other people.

Bye,

Miss Papillon :)


	3. Blue eyes

**A/N : This is the third chapter and I have to say it has taken more time than the others because I had no idea what to do. I want to thank Amber for her review and advice, it really mean a lot to me that someone took interest into my story. I tried to follow your advice, giving more descriptions. Enjoy!**

I walked through the hallway of my school since I decided that going to class was a way to forget about the whole situation. So after Jesse dropped me off, I slowly walked toward the building thinking that the last time I entered, everything was normal ; my mother was still alive, I was laughing with my friends and happily chatting with them... I tightened my grip on my file, I could feel my lips shaking and my eyes were now filled with tears. As I closed my eyes, teardrops rolled on my cheeks. I quickly dried them with the back of my hand. I had to be strong. I'm not the kind of girl who cries all the time, I didn't want to give Him the pleasure to see me weak. Speaking of Him, I saw him, walking towards me ; I turned my head and quickened my pace.

" Hey! Eden ! Are you running away from me ?" He said smiling evilly. Here we go again. He always tried to provoke me but I wouldn't let him insult me any further. I was fed up of ignoring all the cruel remarks.

" Yes, from your horrible face !" I said, calmly. I was mentally smiling when I saw the look on his face. It must have shocked the poor boy that the silent, calm and impassive girl hurt his over sized ego.

" You can't address me like that" , he said grabbing my wrist. He didn't what to say, logical since he has only half of a brain.

" Why not? Are you some kind of prince or something like that ? I'm treating you the same way you did with me. If you showed some respect to people, you would be surprised of the results !" I said, violently freeing my arm from his grip and walking away, leaving a dumb-struck Eddie behind.

What an idiot! He was always infuriating me with his pride! Honestly, he was the only person that was acting that bad with me. I tried to be nice with everyone and being shy and discreet, it was rather easy. And Eddie hadn't always been mean to me. It was only when I refused to go out with him on a date that he started to act differently. I knew how he treated girls and even if he was the golden boy and handsome, I confess, he was all despised. He had very ungentlemanly manners and acted like everyone owed to him; it wasn't exactly what I found attractive in a boy. I was a hopeless romantic girl so you get the picture of my ideal man. I sighed at the though... Is it that much utopian to believe in prince charming ? No, I said to myself, come back to reality, after all that had happened you still believe that one day some guy will come to rescue you on a white horse? Love hurts. I loved my mom and she died. She loved my father but he died and left her alone to raise a one year old little girl.

"Eden ! Eden! Wait !", I turned around to see Katie, an old friend, calling me. She hugged me and said " I heard about your mom. I'm so sorry! I tried to call you but you didn't answer. Are you okay?". "I'm fine. It's still hard for me to accept the situation. And I don't know what will happen for me. I have no idea of who will be my tutor." I answered looking at her sadly. "You know, if you need anything, you can ask me okay?". I nodded. "Someone told me how you shut Eddie's mouth a few minutes ago. I thought you couldn't hurt someone feelings?" she said with a smirk.

" I thought that too. It seems I'm a bad girl in the end!" I said, laughing lightly. I always could count on Katie to make me smile, no matter what. We began walking towards the class, an awkward silence between us, certainly because I didn't have the strength to held a conversation, and Katie probably didn't know what to say. I was looking at the ground not really thinking as my head to be empty when I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry ! I wasn't ..." I said before looking up and interrupting myself. I was admiring the most stunning eyes I had ever seen... Blue like the sky on a sunny day with a darker circle around it ... Absolutely mesmerizing, almost enchanting … no, definitely enchanting. They imposed a certain majesty, a distance, and a strange coldness. These eyes could certainly freeze you on the spot, even in the middle of the summer. It was really intimidating, I noticed my cheeks were hot, I was probably blushing, as I felt butterflies in my stomach and my shyness was getting the upper hand.

" … really looking" I said, or much whispered, after a long silence. It wasn't that long, just a few seconds but it seems like it was an eternity.

The owner of those beautiful eyes was now looking at me a serious look on his perfect chiseled face which gave him a strong and mysterious aura. He had really light blond hair that the light made it look platinum blond and his skin was pale contrasting with his pink full lips that came under a delicate and fine nose. Even if he had rather feminine features, his strong jaw structure was giving him a really masculine look as well as his well-defined cheekbones. He looked like my age, maybe a year older, but the cold and serious look on his face made him look like a bit older. After listening to me and looking at me, he quickly walked away without a world, moving his tall body with presence towards a locker.

"Wow... Did you see that? Or was I just dreaming?" I asked to Katie. "Yes I saw that... But it looked like a dream. He's … wow. I think that if he looked at me, I would have turned deep red!" she answered with a smile.

" He's a bit weird though. He didn't say anything." I told her. " Well, seeing your stunning beauty he must have felt speechless!" she said to me. " Yeah, really funny Katie, I answered a doubtful expression on my face, a boy like him would never care about me..." " You're really beautiful Eden, I assure you", my friend insisted. "Stop saying stupid things and hurry up, we're going to be late."

" I would like to introduce to you a new student, said Miss Perrier, the french teacher, with a big smile on her face. He's French and just moved here a few days ago. He says he doesn't speak English very well, but between you and I, I don't think so, but that way, you could practice your French!" The brown haired woman stretched her arm out to encourage the new pupil to enter. "Entre", she said to make him come **( A/N: "entre" means "enter").**

A tall, blond boy slowly made his way next to the teacher and looked at the class. My eyes widen in surprise as I recognized the person I bumped into a few minutes ago. A surprised expression crossed his face for a second and the same impassive look came back as it was before. "What is it with him?" I thought. He began to introduce himself in French with a deep and strong voice. I was really happy to be the best student in that class because it was now a good way to discover who he was.

"My name is Zéphyr Vernier and I come from South of France, my mother found a job here so we moved and I think I will stay here for a long time" he said as he quickly glanced at me. I was amazed at how the sound of this language seemed beautiful and poetic in his mouth. His name was also very delicate and mysterious _Zéphyr … _almost a whisper...

" You will seat next to Eden, let's hope she's not going to talk with you like she talked with Katie" our teacher said, a disapproving look on her face. I gave her a small smile and moved my bag from the chair next to me to let Zéphyr sit down. I smiled at him to make him feel comfortable and I swear I saw the corners of his mouth slightly tilted up but he turned his head to the board, ignoring me. Okayyyy... nice to meet you too!

The class carried on as each of us worked alone, not paying attention to the other. I would sometimes furtively look at him, meeting several time his eyes. "He wasn't looking at you, don't imagine things" I thought, trying to pull myself together. As we were walking to another class, Katie exclaimed, giving me a pat on the back : "Hey girl! It seems to be your lucky day!" "Pff... don't be silly, he's not even talking to me!" I answered. "Well, he was too much busy looking at you the whole time!" " Katie! " I said, pushing her to the side, not knowing what to say.

The day passed, not really quickly nor slowly. I went to class and talked with my friends and it was now the end of the day. I said goodbye to my friends and realized I had forgotten something in my locker and on my way back to the main entrance, I met some … "friends".

" You know, you should apologize for what you said this morning, Eddie walked towards me, that wasn't very nice you know" he said, a creepy smile on his face. I turned to leave but he suddenly slammed me into a wall and said "Apologize. Now. Or you'll regret it". I tried to free my wrists from his grip, in vain, he was too strong. "Leave me!" I shout, hoping someone would hear me. He put his hand on my mouth to make me be quiet and began to force me to follow him, keeping my arms behind my back with his free hand, to stop me from moving.

" Let her go!" a strong and authoritarian voice ordered. I turned my head to see … Zéphyr? He quickly walked toward Eddie a defying and dangerous look in his eyes. He stopped in front of his face looking down at him (since he was very tall) and spoke out : "Leave. Now". "Okay, you may be my cousin but I would appreciate you mind your own business." Wait … cousin? Zéphyr shot him his most cold look and said : "You should leave now before you have problems"

No need to say that Eddie, being the coward he is, didn't wait for Zéphyr to tell him twice and quickly walked away.

"Thank you..." I said, rubbing my hurting wrist. " Did he hurt you?" he asked with a light accent, concern slightly appearing on his face. He took my wrist in his hand and looked at it as I was studying him. What a strange boy! He doesn't talk to me for a day and then he comes to rescue me!

He then looked me in the eyes, with his blue eyes which seemed to be able to look through me completely. Feeling uncomfortable and blushing slightly, I broke the eye contact and took my wrist out of his hand, answering no and began to walk home still shocked about what just happened, my heart pounding fast.


	4. Unexpected meeting

Chapter Four:

Unexpected meeting

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter! A great thank you to Delia Anole, who is an amazing reviewer! I'm really touched you liked my story! Feel free to give me advice! Enjoy!**

I began to slowly climb up the stairs that led to my house, trying to find inside me the bravery I needed to just open the door, perfectly knowing that the person my heart longed for wouldn't be there. I stopped for a few seconds in front of the door, my hand resting on the doorknob, wondering if this was a good idea. Taking a deep breath, I entered and waited for Jesse to appear from somewhere.

"Jesse?" I said. Not hearing any kind of answer, I walked toward the living room, where I expected to see him listening to music or watching TV. There wasn't anyone but I spotted a paper left on the table that I took immediately to read it.

It simply said: " The notary called. He wanted you to fill in some papers. I thought I could take care of it while you chill out a little. I know I'm amazing :) I don't know how long it will take, so don't wait for me. Jesse" I smiled at the wonderfulness of that boy, really. I wasn't exactly in a happy mood so bless him for that initiative.

Not knowing what to do, I let out a big loud sigh, making feel something cold just right beside my heart. And I knew what it was. I reached for the chain of my necklace and pulled it out to see the ring it was bearing. I instantly felt my heart ache, like somebody had it in his hand and put all the pressure possible to break it. I walked around, where my feet were leading me, trying to ignore that horrible feeling of emptiness.

I finally found myself in the library, that magical place that I used to spend my days when I was little. I remember that it was my grandfather that showed it to me the first time. It was his own space, the place no one dared to annoy him.

In fact, I think I was the only person he allowed to stay. I was that little girl you know, the kind of quiet and calm "little mouse" as he called me. I found myself dreaming of cray adventures, one day being the princess, the other being the pirate. That room, filled with books contained so much more that words. My grandpa told me that every time you open a book, you enter in another world. With my head full of these sweet childhood memories, I went to sit in the old worn out (yet comfortable) chair of my grandfather. I curled up in it, my hand caressing the old leather of the armrests.

Sitting there made me think of all the times I sat with him, reading a wonderful story. When I was with him, the whole world seemed to disappear as I got absorbed in a new one. This was a good time. I remember all that sadness I felt when my mom announced that he was dead, it was like my world totally collapsed. But then I went into this library and found some comfort, because I still had this bound with him, through all those books.

For quite some time, I can't define how much, I simply stared at the large shelves that bore hundreds of book, feeling like a child in front of a giant. My eyes stopped on a large dusty book, on the far right of a shelf. This looked like an interesting book to read: "Unknown and lost fairy tales". Not believing it could exist didn't mean that I couldn't appreciate losing myself in fairy tales for some hours after all. I took the book in my hands and opened it. I looked towards the window and saw sun shining in a blue sky. Without any hesitation, I grabbed the book, put it in my bag an went out of the library. I left a note to Jesse so he would not worry about me while I was out.

I knew exactly where I could go to be alone, in a quiet and comfortable place: the forest. Oddly, I found a certain attraction to it: it was mysterious and yet I felt safe there. So, I walked quickly towards it, eager to find my own little space of heaven. I then thought living near to the forest was an advantage, forgetting all my complains about it as I was little (the noises of some inhabitants of the forest weren't exactly what could reassure a six years old child).

I finally entered in the forest, a magical view offered to my eyes. The rays of the bright sun were came through the leaves of the gigantic trees, a green light illuminating the whole place.

I walked several minutes, in search for a place where I could settle down to read. And then I saw it: there was a big tree, leaning on a river. I thought it was certainly a comfy place where I could read the adventures I wished I lived. I headed towards it and began to make myself comfortable. I put my jacket on the slanting trunk that seemed to be make a kind of chair and opened the book. It was the story of two lovers: Ciaran and Teagan. I was falling in love with that story of a fairy prince in love with a fairy princess of an enemy kingdom. Teagan died trying to to save Ciaran from an arrow shot by a jealous suitor and her soul mate and the suitor killed one another in desperate attempt of revenge. I was completely absorbed in my reading, traveling in far away lands, secretly dreaming that this wonderful magic world existed and wishing that I would find one day the love that was worth dying for.

I didn't noticed the pair of eyes that were studiously examining me.

I was dozing at the foot of tree my hood hiding most of my face, just in case someone dared to venture in this forest. My forest. It was my role to scare them so that they wouldn't discover.

I suddenly heard the sound of leaves creaking under someone's feet. I listened carefully and heard the voice of a girl humming a tune. I smiled knowing who it was. The girl from the other day; She was certainly not scared of me! She seems to be sweet and I decided to take a look at her. I hid behind a tree and squatted.

She was sitting on a tree, reading. It seemed that what I had in front of my eyes was a painting from a great artist, like Michel Angelo. All the trees were of a great high so it was quite dark but there was a ray of sun that was exactly illuminating the girl sitting on my favorite tree. No one ever sit on my tree but me! Oh well! She was so lovely reading there, her chestnut hair, the sun giving it a gold gleam, her pink lips mouthing from time to time what she was reading; she was certainly enjoying this story. She looked calm and peaceful, and observing her seemed to stop the time. I must had been there for a while because my knees began to hurt so I had to stand up and I leant against the tree. She probably felt the move and turned her head to my direction and saw me. Oops.

I blushed, though my hood hid it, awkward of my actions. Not knowing what to do or to say, I turned to leave. "What was I thinking?" I asked myself. I couldn't do that, I couldn't let her discover who I was... But a part of me wanted to know her. Leaving alone in the forest was not really fun and a friend would be a welcome gift.

I heard her shout "Wait!" and I immediately stopped. Even if I tried to reason with myself I couldn't, my desire to speak to her was too strong. I listened to the sound her steps made as she walked toward me.

"Err... Who are you?" she asked shyly. I took a breath and turned to face her. She was stunning from closer, I already had studied her doll face when I carried her back to her house but she was even more, dare I say, beautiful. I had never thought of a girl like that. Sure I had met cute, pretty, nice girls but she had that grace, that charm, she was not perfect but that was making her non-conventionally beautiful.

"Cillian. And you?" I said, embarrassed.

"Eden." she simply told me. There was a silence that I broke quickly, not standing it more.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. It's just that it's unusual to see people in that forest. I was just being curious" I justified, nervous. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay, I understand. Are you coming here often?"

"Actually, I live here." She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh really?" she said. I guess she wanted to ask why but restrained herself from doing that.

"I've been here for a long time. I don't really appreciate the company of certain people."

"I'm sorry if disturbed you. I didn't know you lived here. I wanted some calm and it was the only place I thought of but I won't come anymore..." she played with her hands nervously and turned to leave. I grabbed her arm to stop her and said " No please! I didn't mean it like that! You're really friendly, it' just that some people were not as nice as you are. I'm sorry, I'm not used to talk to a lady, it's been such a long time..." she looked at me with what I guess was sympathy.

"Don't worry. I know people a lot less friendly as you!" she told me with a laugh. I realized my hand had remained on her arm for more time than it should and I quickly removed my hand.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go, it's becoming dark. I'll get my book and go."

" Okay." I clumsily followed her to the tree (why do I always feel clumsy around her? That's not fair!) and helped her putting the book in her bag.

"That's a big book you have here!"

"Yes, it is! It's very interesting! It's a story about a fairy tale book. I think it's my new favorite book." she said happily.

She made a move to take the bag in her hands but I prevented her from doing so.

"I'll carry it for you." I said, smiling. I think my mouth was the only thing she could see from my face because she returned the smile, thanking me. I walked her to the edge of the forest.

" Well, Ciaran, it was a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for carrying my bag!".

"My pleasure. I was glad to meet you too." I handed her the bag and smiled. "Bye Eden"

"Bye" she whispered. "Wait", she said louder. I turned. "Will you be there tomorrow? It'd be cool if we could talk."

"Sure. I'll be waiting for you" I answered.

"Great." she walked away dynamically and maybe happily?

I sure was merry. I sighed, it was good to speak to someone who cared.

I began heading home, in the light of the sunset, alone again. Alone, but happy.


	5. Hello's and mysterious smiles

Chapter Five :

Hello's and mysterious smiles

So, I'm going to tell you the rest of the story, now that Cillian told his part of the story _without my permission, _which is, dear reader admit it, very rude. I have to say this « ungentlemanliness » is very unusual from him and fortunately the cuteness of his tale fixes everything. Er... yeah, back to the story.

I was walking home thinking about what just happened. I had talked to a hooded stranger in the forest, after all. I wondered how I had done that, being shy like I am, this was quite unusual but it seemed that my life had passed through the other side of the mirror and that everything became weirder and weirder.

But what I found even more strange was that man back there, in the woods, Cillian. Why was he wearing that hood? Was he disfigured and suffered from constant tauntsor cruelty from other people?

One thing I was sure of: I was not going to tell anyone. I could imagine what peoplewould say, even Katie, telling he was some monster or a damn soul … People have great imagination, really.

And also, if he lived in that forest all alone, it was for a good reason and his way to act revealed some kind of fear, I didn't want to frighten him more.

I wanted to know more about him, he was fascinating, what was he doing there? Who was he?

I opened the front door and walked in shouting: « Jesse! I'm back! ».

« - Ah, Eden. Where were you? I saw your note but I was worrying, it is getting dark, he said getting out of the couch.

- Aw, you're so cute when you act like a brother! I was just wandering in the forest, I answered smiling.

- Glad to have the role of the bro' here, high five sis'! » he exclamed, throwing his hand in the air and I answered clapping my hand against his, laughing.

Suddenly, Jesse's face grew serious and he took my hand and told me:

« - Speaking about family, I have to tell you something. I went to see the lawyer today and, my parents are the only tutors possible. I know they weren't getting along with your parents for some reason they won't tell, so I totally understand that you don't want to live with them but, you can't live on your own...

- Okay... er I have to think about it, I don't know them after all. What did they say about it?

- They're willing to take care of you without any hesitation, he said, reassuring.

- Without any hesitation? I repeating, hesitant.

- Yes, your mom's death shocked them, I think they regret these years of feud, even if they don't say it explicitly », he pulled me into a big hug and gave me a comforting smile.

I spoke to my aunt over the phone that night, we reassured each other about our feelings, and we agreed they would move into my house. I felt totally relieved that I would have people living with me and that I didn't have to leave my house where I had so much memories.

I went to bed peacefully, something I hadn't felt for a long time. But it didn't stop some tears to fall and roll down my cheeks, leaving moist streaks on them.

That feeling always lingered, that pain I felt at least once every day. I missed my mother deeply, and even happy moments could not erase the fact that she wasn't with me anymore and that I couldn't change anything about it.

I woke up the next morning and Jesse dropped me to school, cool no running to catch the bus!

I walked down the hallway and greeted Katie who was joyful and dynamic as always. Seriously, I don't know how she does it, I'm always so sleepy in the morning.

As we headed to English class, we met the French boy, Zéphyr and when I smiled to him, I only received a cold stare and an impassive expression appeared on his face as he tried to avoid eye-contact. Really? I truly began to wonder what was this boy's problem. What have I done? After he "saved" me the other day from Eddie, I thought we could be friends but it seems he doesn't want to. Maybe he simply is really shy.

Or doesn't know how to act with people here. Still intrigued by him, I entered into the classroom and sat at my place at the third row and he sat beside me. I moved a little bit to the side to show him I wasn't one of this girls that were all over him (what he seemed to think according to his actions). He certainly noticed that because he shifted awkwardly in his seat and cleared his throat. Feeling uncomfortable? Serves him right!

I concentrated on my copy book and the teacher the whole hour, not daring to glance at him even if I could sense he was looking at me. If he wanted to talked to me or be m friend, he'd have to do a minimum of efforts. The bell rang and all the students began packing and left. I waited for Katie and we walked to French class together.

" - Seems like Mister Blue-eyes-to-die-for likes to stare at you!" She said, smirking.

- "Oh you! Stop!" I said, blushing." He's just having fun seeing me confused by the way he's acting, that's all!"

- "Yeah, whatever. I'm sure he likes you!"

- "Well, I don't like him" I retorted, blushing madly, a fact that really amused my friend.

I heard her mumbling "liar" as we entered, with a smile on our faces and a wink of Katie as I silently sat beside Mr Blue..., _Zéphyr._ I turned my face to see him looking at me again, his -may I say- striking blue eyes piercing my soul. He no longer had that coldness and distance in his eyes, it was replaced by a playful and rather mischievous glint. He even had a _smirk, _yes you've read right, he was smirking. A curve that was really suiting his face more than his serious face... _Stop!_ I said to myself as I almost smiled back at him.

- "Hello" he said, still smiling with charming little dimples appearing at the corners of his mouth.

_Really? I'm better than those girls that drool I front of every "hott" guy they meet! Come on! Behave!_

I answered with a barely audible "hi" and lowered my head to hide my blush. _Stupid! Stupid Stupid!_ I thought. Great! I was insulting myself mentally now! A little smile from him, and I almost forgot his cold attitude with me an hour earlier, what a pretty face can do to you...

The teacher interrupted my thoughts distributing papers: "You have to read the text and then answer the questions, you have twenty minutes". After a moan escaped everyone's mouth, we all began to work. Zéphyr, obviously, finished in five minutes, while I still was at the first question. With a sigh, I dropped my pen on the table and tried to understand. _French is so complicated! _

- " Want some help?" he said looking at me then at my paper and back at me.

- "That would be nice" I answered with a small smile (I didn't want him to think I was happy that _he_ proposed his help). He moved closer to inspect with a critical eye what I had written and then began to explain the meaning of the text. I was thankful for it was rather hard to understand this text and I wouldn't have been able to answer all of the questions without his help.

- " Merci" I thanked him and smiled. I was surprised by this change: he had been really nice to me in this class, he acted totally differently usually. He chuckled at my accent, I suppose, and I said:

- "Don't make fun of me!"

- "I'm not making fun of you I swear!" he threw his hands up in the air in defense. " I just think you have a lovely accent."

- "I doubt the honesty of your statement, sir".

- "I'm a honest man, _mademoiselle_, you should believe me!" he declared with his slight French accent that was truly adorab... No, scratch that, I'm going to say: he declared with a French accent. Must stay professional. So, when the teacher, began to ask what we answered to the questions, I proudly read what I had written, in perfect French. With my cute English accent.

When the class ended, Zéphyr told me goodbye and disappeared in the hallway under the stares of "fan girls".


	6. The melody of the forest

Chapter Six:

The melody of the forest

As I was walking home, I realized the promise I made the day before to the man in the woods, Cillian, that is. I had some time before Jesse went home so I decided to go.

I hesitantly went toward the forest not sure it was a good idea; after all, this is a bit odd for a person to live in the forest, don't you think? I replayed a multiple times the scene of our meeting in my head and I wondered how I had been so calm in front of him. I guess I was rather intrigued by his mysterious manners and personality so my curiosity won over my shyness.

I arrived at the place where we were supposed to meet but there wasn't anyone. I sat at the feet of the tree where I had been reading the day before and waited... for quite a long time.

I finally got bored and annoyed of all the waiting and I came to the conclusion that he didn't want to see me.

Did I scare him? No, I wasn't the intimidating type! Oh, well, maybe he decided he was better alone. My thoughts were interrupted by a sound... no, sounds. I recognized the sound of music resonating in the silent forest. I walked towards the source of the music which progressively became louder as I approached. The melodious notes attracted me unwillingly and forcefully …

I finally distinguished from what the music emanated...

Oh, what a wonderful scene, I will never forget it. The musician was there playing on a piano, in the middle of the forest and it was magical, purely magical.

He began to play a slow, melancholic melody. **(A/N: song indicated in the A/N at the bottom)**

Notes were truly came to life in the most delicate and pure form under his fingers. From his hands which moved graciously on the keyboard escaped a music that made your heart skip, that made breathing harder... His whole body moved to the rhythm of the melody, passion, pain, could be read on his face, each chord emphasizing his feelings.

His grief was translated by low notes adroitly mixed to high ones to show the pounding pain.

Unexpectedly, the mood of the music enlightened and evoked hope, in the middle of dark days.

His body relaxed and he slightly lifted up his head towards the sky, his eyes closed.

Progressively, the low notes came back, his hands going faster and faster as he played resonating chords...

The melancholic mood was back again and his head moved in rhythm and with passion, the sadness of memories unknown to me rushing back in his thoughts. He his feelings drawing in the music, which seems the ultimate way for him to express anguish, melancholy, regrets...

His complaint dramatically and slowly ended as the intensity of the melody died. The hooded pianist removed his hands from the keyboard and rested them on his laps.

I stayed silent several seconds or minutes, I don't really know, totally under the spell of his music.

_If magic existed_, I thought, _it would be its essence_. I was shocked by the depth of his feelings that were just revealed. _What happened to him? _He was so sincere, it couldn't just be his way to play. I saw pain on his face. Well, on a _part_ of his face, I saw his mouth twitch, it was slightly open. From that I could imagine what his facial expressions looked like.

Hesitantly, I approached slowly towards him, dead leaves cracking under my feet. He quickly turned to face me, obviously surprised.

-"What are you doing here?" he asked almost aggressive

-"Well, you asked yesterday if we would see each other today and I said yes, remember? I was about to leave when I heard you play. That was the most wonderful thing I ever heard!" I said smiling enthusiastically at him.

It seemed to calm him down because he smiled too.

-"Really? I truly like playing piano, it is so … liberating! I didn't know you were there..." he said, embarrassed that I, someone he barely knows, saw him playing with such passion.

-"Well, that was very impressive." Silence began to install, I wanted to ask him so much questions but I didn't want to pry... "Do you play piano for a long time?" I finally asked.

-" Hum... since I was 10 I think..."

-"Oh, me too!"

-"You play piano too? Will you play something for me one day?" he said excitedly

- "Er... maybe... I'm not very at ease when it comes to play in front of people..."

- "Don't worry, I understand, it does the same thing for me."

And then, silence. Again. Talk about awkward!

- "And who taught you how to play?" he asked me.

- "My mother" I smiled at the memories that came back to my mind.

-"Your mother..." he whispered.

He suddenly tensed and said:

-"You're not supposed to be here! There... there's a beast here don't you know?"

_What is going on with him?_ I thought. He was a bit scary...

-"What are you saying? It is just children stories! Plus, you're living here no? How is it that the beast didn't eat you, hum?" I answered. He sighed.

-" Please, go" he said his voice pleading " I can't let you be this close to... hum, you can't stay here, okay? You have to go now. I do appreciate your company and we can still see each other but you can't go further more than the tree where you were reading the other day, okay?". He said all that in a rush, gripping my arms, looking at me in the eyes and also glancing behind him as if someone might be spying on us.

-"Alright, alright, chill out!" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

-"Hurry" he said putting his hand on my back to make me go faster.

-" I don't see why you're so worried. Really, there's nothing to worr..." A weird noise, like a cry of an unknown beast.

-"Cillian, what is it?" I asked him, now really scared. -"Go! Don't worry about me, its cry is frightening but it won't attack me" -"I can't leave you here!"

-" I've been living here for years! I'll be fine!"

And so I promised to come back to see if he was okay and I ran home. I felt really bad for letting him alone with that beast and even if he said he's been living there for years, I still felt like a coward. And I kept repeating these thoughts over and over again for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, please review :) Thank you to my reviewers, you're amazing ! The music Cillian is playing is Nocturne in C minor of Chopin (I highly recommend you to listen to Valentina Igoshina's version, she's wonderful).**


	7. The Call

Chapter Seven:

The Call

I was pacing up and down in my room for the rest of the day.

"What should I do? How could I leave him like that! I'm a horrible person! Oh no... he's been probably hurt by that beast! I have to return there!" I thought.

I looked through the window and saw it was dusk, I couldn't go in the forest by night... I was too scared. Then how would I have know n if he was okay? It's not like I could give him a call.

I went to the window to close it but at the moment I was was going to do so, I heard a little bird chirping and it gave me an idea.

I run down the stairs,opened all the windows that faced the forest and sat in front of the piano.

I would give him a "call" by playing piano. _What should I play? _I asked myself. I looked out to the window and saw the moon and smiled. "Clair de Lune" I announced to an invisible public.

I began to play the soft music a little distracted at first, wondering if he could hear me...

But then I began to really feel inspired by the music, by this sweet melody and began to pour all my feelings in it... I wanted it to be a call of hope, to be like a question that I would voice out loud in the silence. As I played the song, I realized it fit totally to me, it was a shy call in the now deep, dark night.

I felt that my "performance" was a little awkward, my fingers a bit inexperienced compared to Cillian. But it felt good to play after all that had happened... I couldn't bring myself to sit at that piano after my mother's death but tonight, I had not thought a second about that before I played for my … friend. Were we friends? We didn't know each other after all. One thing I knew for sure was that I was thankful he brought me back to my piano. It was truly liberating to express my feelings that way.

I anxiously waited for some kind of answer but was disappointed to hear none. Sighing, I stood up, closed all the windows and walked out of the room.

-"Eden?", I quickly turned, absolutely startled by Jesse who came out of nowhere.

-"Oh Jesse, it's you! You gave me a heart attack!" I said, my hand on my chest. - "Sorry", he chuckled, " I was so impressed by your performance that I didn't know what to say or do for some time! That's good you played piano again..."

-" Yes, I guess it was a good idea. Well, it's not that I don't like your company, but I'm tired, I think I'll go to sleep."

-" No problem, do you want me to check if there's not any monster under your bed or closet?" he said jokingly with his cute but annoying smirk. I hit him on his arm.

-" Hey! Don't make fun of me! It was your fault that I believed one was under my bed! Plus, I was only six!"

-" Yeah, sure, but it's still funny!"

I groaned, I hate it when someones mocks me!

-" Well, I'm off to sleep." I said, sticking out my tongue and walking up the stairs.

Once I was in my room, I walked towards the window to close it but finally I let it open.

I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes... until I heard a quiet melody coming from outside.

I went to the window and sat, smiling as I realized that it was Cillian playing the same melody I played some minutes before.

I closed my eyes and smiled before I fell asleep...

I woke up at the sound of birdsong and at the feel of the light breeze on my skin. I slowly opened my eyes (one after one, it was too hard!) and saw a beautiful blue butterfly in front me. I smiled, I don't know why, but it made me happy, it's just simple things as that that makes your day good sometimes. You just have to stop and observe things... It's the problem nowadays, we don't take the time to appreciate the things we have. After the butterfly flew away, I stretched my arms and yawned. It was early but I obviously fell asleep on the window seat the night before and the sun woke me up.

I went downstairs and began to prepare breakfast, pancakes and all... I was in a good mood.

Jesse joined me a while later and noticed with great pleasure I had cooked delicious pancakes.

"Well, I like when you're in a good mood!" he happily said while stuffing a pancakes - dripping with maple syrup if I may add - in his mouth. I chuckled at the sight.

After Jesse ate rather joyfully his breakfast, he told me he was going to an appointment for a new job since he was sure to live here for a while. I complimented him on his very classy suit and wished him good luck. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm not here!" was the last thing he said, closing the door before I could find some answer. I laughed and began preparing myself to a little trip in the forest.

Just before leaving, I thought to take with me the fairytale book I found the other day in the library even if reading wasn't really what I had in mind when I thought to go in the forest. I was rather concerned by Cillian's safety since I had left him in quite odd circomstances - that was the least to say.

I was very confused about my feelings for I had only met him a couple of days before and there I was anxious about his health as if he was a friend. To say I was confused was even an understatement, I wondered how I could have the couage to speak to a stanger in the middle of a forest and feel like it was totally normal; I often asked myself how it was possible that both of us, apparently shy people, had a relaxed conversation... I guess what was happening at that time took a lot of my mind and well, I think I needed to talk to someone who didn't my situation and who wouldn't look at me with oh-what-a-poor-girl sad eyes. Well, I couldn't really tell since I didn't see his eyes...

I realized that while I was thinking about all of these things, I had already arrived in the forest and I spotted "our" tree. And sitting on that tree was Cillian, with his cloak on, as usual, throwing little rocks in the stream.

"Hello, Eden." he greeted me, though he didn't turn toward me.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I have a very good hearing." he answered, this time looking at me with a smile.

I sat beside him and he pulled his hood lower on his face. A question was now burning my lips and I couldn't resist longer to my curiousity.

"Why are you always hiding your face from me?" Silence was the only answer I had for a few seconds before he hesitantly said, bringing a hand to his face:

" I... hum... my face is what made my downfall..."

I was taken aback by this; it was indeed a very odd and mysterious answer. I decided not to ask more question about that matter since I dicerned he was uncomfortable to talk about that.

" So, I was concerned about you yesterday, since I left you with... well I don't really know what it is, and felt guilty for it and I decided to come here to check if you were okay..."

"You shouldn't have felt guilty, really, I told you I was going to be okay. But that's nice of you to be concerned." he answered with a reassuring tone.

" Oh, well, then I guess I shouldn't have brought those pancakes to apologize. " I said with a smirk showing a basket from which a delicious smell.

" I fear I am a spiteful kind of person and that I should eat these and see if I might forgive you." he joke fully answered. I laughed at his sense of humor I had just discovered and handed him the basket. He bit in the pancake and exclaimed loudly he was in love with these pancakes.

" Didn't you ever eat pancakes or what?" I asked, surprised by his exaggerated reaction.

" No" he simply said. I remember thinking: _This man really is weird, everyone knows what a pancake is_. Needless to say that for me, not knowing what a pancake was or how it tasted like was a sin.

We continued chatting about our lives though he cautiously avoided to mention his family and preferred to talk about how his life in the forest was like. After a while, silence began to install and neither of us knew what to say to the other. Though we were much better acquainted, we still had those awkward moments when silence was quite uncomfortable.

All of a sudden, he blurted out a question that surprised me and saddened me all at once.

"Why were you crying, you know, that day when there was the storm..." he asked, his voice soft and low, instantly biting his lip when he finished his sentence, certainly regretting what he said.

I took a deep breath and answered : "My mother died that day".

" I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."

" It's okay, don't worry..." I interrupted him my voice trailing off as I felt tears wetting my eyes.

Soon, I was crying, much against my will because I didn't to appear like that in front of him.

For a moment he didn't know what to do; but then, he put his arm around my shoulders, my head and my back against the tree. My eyes looking at him, taken aback by this friendly gesture, and then at the sky above us, as if scrutinizing the clouds could make me feel better.

After a while, he proposed to read me a part of my book, and I gladly accepted for his way to read made me feel like I could see the scene just in front of me.

I spent a long time listening to his voice reading my book or relating tales of his own, for what it seemed hours, but it made me feel great to escape reality like this...

**A/N: Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think of this story or if you have any advices; it's always a pleasure to read what people think of my story. So, yeah, you should click on that awesome « review » button below :) Thanks to AriaRose7 who helped me with this chapter and who is an awesome reviewer! Bye Bye,**

**Miss Papillon**


	8. Saudade

Chapter Eight:

Saudade

And some time later, I looked down at my wrist and reality comes back hitting me in the head.

"Eleven? Already?" I cried out, surprised. I heard Cillian chuckle when I brought my watch to my hear to check if it was working. I put on a serious face.

"- Are you laughing at me sir?" I said.

"- No, I would never dare madam.", he answered with a hint of amusement in his voice, the corners of his mouth tilting up, framed by little dimples. I couldn't help myself answering his smile.

_No time for dreaming! You're already late! Wake up!_ my reasonable self was shouting in my mind.

Blushing, I took my book which rested on his knees and put it in my bag.

"- Well, I have to go. My cousin will wonder what I had done all morning if he sees that I didn't do anything in the house.

- Okay." he simply said and he took my bag. He walked with me until the end of the forest and gave me back my bag. I thanked him and he smiled. His smiles were precious to me; it was the only thing he let me see of his face. It was like a proof that he trusted me, at least it felt like that. I respected his decision of hiding his face, I guessed it was hard enough for him to do that.

He said goodbye and walked towards the forest.

On the way home, I couldn't help but wonder why he always hid his face.

_My face is what made my downfall..._ His mysterious answer ringed in my head.

"Is he disfigured? After all, he lives in the forest and for a long time it seems. Maybe he was mistreated because of his face. Well, I don't care if he's ugly according to certain people, he's really sweet and he makes me laugh. I wonder, though. He is reluctant to speak of his family, his story in general." I thought, walking towards my house.

I began to prepare lunch for Jesse and I and cleaned a bit the house while waiting his arrival.

I was happily sweeping the floor and singing along with the music on my ipod when the doorbell rang. I felt a little stupid for a second and I wondered if someone could here me from the outside.

Oh well, who could it be? I've told Jesse a billion times he didn't have to ring before entering.

I opened the door and said: « Jesse, I thought I told you it wasn't necessary to ring before opening the door! ».

And then I realized it wasn't Jesse in front of me but a woman and a man. I laughed nervously. _Way to give a good impression Eden._

«- Oh, hum hello. Sorry, I thought it was my cousin.

- Don't worry, darling. I'm your aunt, Nilda.

- Oh, that's great to meet you! » I said enthusiastically. « But, weren't you supposed to arrive on Sunday? »

- « It's Sunday » replied the man beside her who was my uncle George, I supposed.

_- « _Oh » was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

_Whoops. Very good, Eden. You'll pass for a really responsible teenager, you don't even know what day it is! _

I invited them to come in and they did, leaving the suitcases on the porch._ Okay... I'm supposed to carry them? A « please could you help us? » would have been nice! _I grumped mentally.

I decided to be nice to build a good relationship between me and them, and picking up a fight on the first day wasn't a good start.

After struggling to get the suitcases inside the house, I turned to see them standing up, admiring their surroundings. I forced a smile and said, attempting to sound cheerful: "please, make yourselves at home". Biggest. Mistake. Ever. You'll understand what I mean later.

- "Could you show us our room?" my aunt said

- « Yes, of course. »

I walked up the stairs followed by the couple and opened the door of the guest room.

I had nicely decorated the room a few days before so they could feel at home when they came.

It must have been hard for them to leave their house, their work, even their friends to come here to take care of a person they barely know. I turned towards them just in time to see their reactions.

My uncle seemed satisfied; he bore a little smile and crossed his arms behind his back.

But my relief didn't last long when I saw my aunt raising an eyebrow and looked disdainfully at the room. I gulped and I nervously pulled on my shirt. My aunt turned to look at me.

-"You expect us to live here?" she asked.

- " Honey..." her husband began to say but stopped when she shot him an icy glare.

- "I will not sleep in such a tiny room", she argued " and... and we're freezing here!" she added in a frustrated tone.

- "Well, I...I ..." I stuttered miserably. I didn't know what to say, I didn't expected such a reaction!

- "Show me your mother's room" she demanded. And then, I panicked. Did she want to take her room? I immediately asked myself. It was the last link I had with my mother and I couldn't, just couldn't give it away. For me, it represented her, her whole person.

Now, I'm going to explain something to you, dear reader. I tend to get attached to objects.

They make me think of an event, a person, a simple moment of bliss … I I have what Portuguese people call "saudade". (I'm letting you discover what it means by yourself, if you find a correct translation)

You must then understand that everything in my mother's room stayed untouched and remained as she had left it. I often went in the room when I wanted to have that sort of connection with her, to remember a simple memory where I'd been with her, talking, laughing, crying, watching snow falling...

All those bittersweet memories brought a smile to my face, but always turned into tears in my eyes in the end. I felt alone, even with my friends; my mother was always in my mind.

"Why is it so hard?" I often asked at her photograph in her bedroom, " why love hurts so much? I don't want to love if it's to end brokenhearted all the time..."

Even if I thought to all of that, I showed the room to Nilda and George.

-"We'll take this room instead. It is much better" she declared.

- "But ... No, please... This was my mother's you can't ..."I babbled.

My aunt shot me one of her home made cold glare that made me shut up instantly.

" Listen to me, child", she said with an authoritarian tone but gently laid an hand on my shoulder, "we came here to take care of you. We sold our house to live here so you wouldn't have to leave _your_ home. I expect of you, dear, to show more gratitude towards us. Is that clear?"

Another cold glance.

Another silence.

I tried to calm down, to repress tears and spoke, concentrating on making my voice sound normal: "yes, it is..."

I don't remember what happened then, I was too much desperate to be aware of what was going on around me. I know that at one stage, I was left alone in the room.

I looked around one more time at my mother's room as if I could photograph it and keep it in my mind to look at it whenever I wanted to.

After some minutes, I finally convinced myself to put all the things in cardboard boxes. I sometimes took several minutes looking at a dress, a photograph or a necklace, remembering moments I spent with my mother.

After a few hours, I had totally emptied the room of my mother's belongings. I felt weird... nostalgic, melancholic... But strangely, I was under the impression that it would be a new beginning for me. I feared that happiness would not always be there, though. I had the feeling that it would be quite hard with my aunt. She was not as nice as I imagined...

" Maybe I really am ungrateful … Maybe she just didn't understand I needed that my mother's room to stay as it was." I thought.

I sighed and bowed my head As my eyes looked at the floor, I noticed something under the bed. I stretched my hand and saw it was a paper. I caught it and unfolded it.

Something was written on it but I couldn't read it ... It was a foreign language but it didn't seem like anything I'd ever seen before.

Now really intrigued by the strange writing, all in curves and points (A/N: or do you say marks?), I decided to do some researches the next day.

But questions formed in my mind: What was this paper and why was it in my mother's room?

I reached for my mother's ring hanging on my necklace and scrutinized it. "What happened to you mom?", the question came out as a barely audible whisper, hanging in the insufferable silence of the room.

**A/N: Hello readers! Here's the 8th chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know :) I think you must be wondering what "saudade" is. It's a Portuguese expression which is explained on wikipedia (it's not always a sure source but in this case it is) as "vague and constant desire for something that does not and probably cannot exist ... a turning towards the past or towards the future". You should take a look at it if you're interested. ****Thanks again to AriaRose7 my fellow reviewer and to peperoni-and-poison for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. And the story in general, that would be quite awesome. Bye!**


	9. The French assignement

Chapter Nine:

French assignment

The next days went really fast: I spent half of my free time at the library trying to find out what was written on the mysterious paper I had found and then spent the other half working in my house.

My aunt constantly demanded that I cleaned the house or cooked; And when I tried to refuse or to ask to have less work to do, she implied that I could always leave to find better!

I was torn between strangling her or crying.

She did nothing all day and reduced me to be treated almost like a maid, in my own house! I felt menaced and trapped... it seemed that my life was strangely becoming to look like Cinderella. Well, let's say minus the step sisters, I don't think Jesse would fit for the role. And no prince to fall in love with me either - I wasn't counting on one anyway.

I always wondered why Cinderella didn't just drop the lot and leave, but that wasn't so simple.

I loved my house, my friends and I was still at school so working would be difficult. And I couldn't let my aunt having the satisfaction of having _my _house for herself, no. I would endure and stay; even if I had to clean and cook constantly. Maybe they'll get tired of my cooking, who knows … (do not be fooled by my pancakes dear reader, beside them, I cannot cook very well).

So, being very busy, I didn't go to the forest for a while. I barely had time to go out with my friends so going out for a stroll in the forest wasn't planned. However, I was glad I could see my friends at least at school. Katie was always there to cheer me up and sometimes Zéphyr too. He seemed a lot more opened up with me than with the others.

He had his group of friends and sometimes I would see him giving a hint of a smile when one would tell a joke, but nothing more than that. I had the idea that he talked more to me.

So, here I was, in French class trying to figure out what the teacher was saying and why she was showing a paper. Seeing my face, which must have showed how confused I was, Zéphyr chuckled.

I pinched his arm.

"Hey!" he whispered and rubbed his arm as if I had hurt him.

"Don't you mock me!" I said, shooting him a dark look. He turned his head towards me with a smirk and this mischievous look in his eyes. He then looked again in front of him and muttered, loud enough for me to hear: "you're cute when you try to act angry". He looked again at me rapidly, the corner of his mouth slightly going up, the look in his eyes mysteriously … charming?

I was completely speechless and he turned his head toward the teacher once again. I turned my head to see if anyone else had noticed us but everyone was trying to understand what Miss Perrier was saying.

My cheeks burned. _Did Zéphyr tell me a compliment? He... finds me cute? If he told his mind, then the world must be ending. Serious, shy, mysterious and handsome Zéphyr just told me I was cute. I __must be dreaming, that's it! I'm going to wake up soon._

My teacher's voice brought me out of my thoughts: "Okay, I see you don't understand what I'm trying to say. I'm giving you an assignment for next week. Since we studied a scene from the film "Cyrano de Bergerac", you'll have to write about this: Can you really say you love someone if you lie to them? You have to write two pages minimum."

All the students groaned, including me.

"Oh no. How am I going to do this for next week? It'd take ages to do two pages all in French!"

"Don't worry. I'm going to help you." Zéphyr answered.

"Really? Thank you! That's really awesome of you! Dude, you're saving my life!" I thanked him enthusiastically.

"You're welcome. So, can I come at your house, umm... let's say on Friday around 5 p.m?"

Zéphyr sudden change of attitude startled me, r_eally now he opens up and makes plans? You may be nice and cute but you're weird. Oh well... _With a little hesitation I accepted and packed my things in my bag as the bell rang.

I saw Zéphyr join his little group of friends who were watching us from a distance. They seemed to ask something about me because he turned back to look at me and said something to them, smiling. _Smiling_. What is going on? Seriously, there's too much mystery for me.

The next day went well- until a certain moment. It was an ordinary day: going in class, chatting with friends... I was walking one of the high school's halls and saw Zéphyr with his "group".

I thought I would ask him if he was still going to my house later that day even though if the majority of the people around him were just the ones I tried to avoid every day- especially Eddie... and some annoying girls which appearance screams "FAKE!" ( I mean really, obviously colored blond hair, eyes wide open and mouths that always pout!). So, my heart fluttering, I walked towards him.

He smiled as one of his friends told a joke and did not seem to notice me (although I was being right in front of him) until I let out a shy: "Hi Zéphyr". Still smiling, he turned his face towards me and greeted me.

Eying all the group that was now looking at me, I nervously played with my fingers.

"I wanted to ask you if you're still coming at my house tonight?" I finally said.

He then straightened up and moved closer to me and leaned in so his face was inches away from mine. I caught my breath. _What is he doing?_ I was being more and more uncomfortable for being in front of these people and in front of him who seemed so tall and intimidating compared to me.

" In your dreams" this three words made my heart stop in utter and simple shock. _What?_

He then laughed and returned with his friends who were too, making fun of me and leaned casually against the wall. "Did you seriously think I was being serious?" he asked, laughing.

"You won the challenge cousin. Nice job." Eddie said appearing beside him, giving him a tap on the shoulder.

It seemed like he stabbed me in the heart. How could he do that? Being so nice and friendly with me and then do that? I felt like crying but I had to stay strong; I would not appear weak in front of them. Clenching my jaw, I began to walk away. _How can he be so mean?_

"I got to get my things out of my locker guys, just a second!" I heard him say.

Then, I felt him walk pass me followed by his cousin. It seemed he was walking away so I looked up and saw Zéphyr mouthing "I'm sorry" before disappearing in a corner.


	10. It's a kind of magic

**Chapter Ten****: It's ****a kind**** of magic…**

Katie, who had assisted to the scene from some distance, ran to me and took my hand.

"We're going to your house, right now." she said leading me out of the building.

I couldn't say anything; I was so angry! At him, but also at myself for letting him be close to me.

I couldn't believe all this nice moments we spent talking and joking were just fake! It looked so unreal, he didn't seem to be like his cousin, Eddie but I was wrong...

And he dared to say that he was sorry when no one was around! I felt like crying or yelling, I was so frustrated I think I would have been able to do both.

Somehow I found myself in my bedroom with Katie; I must have been thinking all the way home...

-"I don't understand why he did that..." I said, looking miserable.

-"Oh, sweetie... I don't either..." she answered hugging me tight. I guess her gesture was meant to comfort me but it just made me burst into tears.

-"I feel so dumb crying like a baby over him."

-"Don't say that" she reprimanded me, "he's the idiot for making you cry! I swear, if dares to speak to you again or saying he's sorry, he's gonna feel how sorry he is!" she waved her fist in the air with a really weird face which was, I assumed, supposed to be threatening. I laughed through my tears and confessed: "You really are the best. You always know how to cheer me up".

"You know I'll always be here for you, no matter what. No matter how crazy a situation might seem, no matter how hard it might seem, I'm here for you" she told me, smiling softly.

I suddenly felt bad for not telling her about Cillian and our meetings in the forest, but I wanted to keep it a secret. It was something I wanted to keep to me. I felt selfish for that but I thought I would tell her one day.

"So, I was thinking..." she looked at me with a knowing smile, "we could have a girl's night. And this is why I brought these chick-flicks with me! And also my nail polishes!" she held the DVDs and nail polishes triumphantly.

I was glad she changed the subject and very grateful of her efforts to cheer me up.

But neither the chick-flicks nor the nail polish proved to be effective in making me forget what had happened this afternoon. Indeed, all I could think about was how peculiar the scene appeared to be.

_It seems he was acting like that to fit in and be in good terms with Eddie_, I thought. _Not that I'm making him excuses… but it all appears so weird. How could he be so nice and then humiliate me like that?_

I then decided to ignore him, even if he tried to talk to me. If he wanted new friends and decided to humiliate the old ones, then he had to pay. Ignoring him seemed the best way for both of us, after all. I had my friends, he had his.

But I could not erase this feeling that lingered somewhere in my heart; every time I thought of him, I had this ache in my heart, like even the thought of him could literally prick it...

And somehow, I was saddened even more because all that I felt at the moment meant that I cared for him more than I wanted to.

Katie and I finally went to bed and I fell in a deep slumber, as if this sole event exhausted me to no end... Or maybe I was tired of all the drama in my life.

"Eden! Look at your window!" Katie woke me up violently.

The sunlight illuminated the room and made my eyes hurt a little. I saw Katie still holding the curtains in her hands as she looked at something probably lying on the windowsill.

I walked towards the window and pressed my face to the glass.

A red rose had been left there and I smiled when I realized from who it was.

For a second, I had hesitated but I deducted it came from Cillian since he had already walked me home before. And, during that second, I had also hoped it was from Zéphyr which would have showed he still cared a little. But he didn't know where I lived and all this wishful thinking was crushed.

Discovering this rose still made me smile though. Isn't it a great feeling that you experience when you see that someone thought of you and actually wanted to please you?

We stood there for some time, admiring the rose, until Katie began asking questions.

-"Who's that from? Do you think it's from Zéphyr?" she said excitedly.

-"Well, I guess… Do you know anyone else who would offer me a rose? It's not like I am popular."

-"You could have a secret admirer… but I think Zéphyr brought it here. He was supposed to come to your house, wasn't he? So, since he had your address, he left this rose here as an apology. Oh, that's so cute!" she told me grinning like a madwoman (being the hopeless matchmaker that she is, it didn't really surprise me).

-"Yeah, well a rose won't buy my forgiveness. He acted like he did while knowing – and because- it would hurt me. So no, I won't speak to him ever again! Case closed." I declared firmly.

Katie threw her hands up in the air and said: "Okay, okay, I get it! I'm not going to speak of it again. But it would be a shame to let that rose freezing out there. It's so beautiful, look at that magnificent shade of blue…"

Indeed, this shade of colour was rather peculiar for a rose, but it gave a certain magnetic feeling to those who looked at it.

I opened the window and reached for it. But when I grabbed the flower and brought it closer to me, I saw the rose becoming purple to finally turn into a lovely pink colour. I dropped the poor flower by astonishment. Clumsy me.

My friend gave a loud exclamation and asked: "Did you see what I saw?"

I didn't answer my friend and stood there, staring at the flower lying on the floor. We kept a certain distance between us and the rose, as if it could jump and eat us. Katie had grabbed a ruler and was giving gentle jerks at the flower.

-"This is ridiculous!" I said, taking the rose in my hand with a swift movement. "See? It's not alive. It's not going to attack you! It's just a flower."

-"But, you saw it change colour! It is not a regular rose, Eden!" she paused dramatically before announcing: "It is magic".

I broke into loud laughter at her seriousness: "Oh please, we're not children anymore! Magic doesn't exist!"

-"Oh, really? Then how do you explain the phenomenon?" she asked, trying to trick me.

-"Simple, it is called optical effect, remember biology lessons? I guess that the light and the cold from outside made us believe that the rose was blue when in reality it was pink." I said trying to sound like a scientist which resulted with Katie shooting at me her best skeptical look_._

_I should be the one being skeptical when I hear her eccentric theories! _I thought.

We then searched a vase for the flower and talked a bit before my aunt asked a "little help" with the cooking which was a way to send Katie away. My friend took the hint and said goodbye and left.

After working I got to go for a stroll- I think my aunt saw that I was not really feeling peachy…

So, I went in the forest, again. It was kind of a relaxing place… and there was Cillian.

I didn't really know him but I had this odd feeling about him… like I knew him even if he didn't like talking about him. His presence was reassuring for a person like me who is really shy and who isn't usually talking to strangers.

When I arrived at the spot he was always sitting, I saw him scrutinizing a piece of wood with a paintbrush in his hands. He looked up at me and greeted me.

-"It's been a long time… Were you… busy?" he asked shyly.

-"Yes", I sighed, "my aunt, my uncle and my cousin moved in my house and let's just say my aunt likes to have a tidy, clean house but is incredibly lazy and prefers giving me orders."

-"Oh I see the type of person she is… I know someone like that" he said.

_Oh. He's trying to say something… Maybe I should ask who it is… or it might appear like prying…_

-" So, you're not alone in this forest?" the question escaped my mouth. He seemed surprised by my question but rapidly composed himself.

-" I meant I _knew_ someone like that. It's a lapsus." He rapidly answered.

-"A lap what?" I frowned.

-"You don't know that word? I guess it doesn't exist in English, it's a Latin word: it means it was a slip of the tongue." He explained.

-"I see. How do you know that? Do you read? Is English your native language? You don't have an accent." He held his hands up and chuckled.

-"Oh, you ask a lot of questions!" he said and I apologized, blushing.

-"I read, sometimes but I got an… intense education in Latin, mathematics, languages, etcetera… My parents were really strict on that matter. And since I don't have an accent, doesn't that wipe away all suspicions on English not being my native language?" he answered smartly. I could see that he was not saying the entire truth but I guessed he wasn't fond of talking about it.

Now that I was close to him, I could see what he had in his hands. It was a beautiful statuette representing a fairy which was almost finished.

-"Did you do that? It is amazing! Her features are so delicate! Oh! And those little wings are perfect!" I was in awe at the view of the object.

-" Yes, I did that. And thanks. It does not go alone actually, hold on." He reached for something at his side and laid it on his lap. He fixed the little fairy on a lovely decorated box, unfastened a chained around his neck that bore a key. He then put it in a keyhole on the side of the box and music began to play. The music was a delight to my ears with its Celtic sounding theme which touched me deep in my heart. I didn't why it aroused such feelings but it was so sweet, so soothing and poetic… But what was even more beautiful was the fairy which worked like an automaton and danced gracefully to the sound of the music. This magic moment ended as the music fade away and the fairy crouched down and eventually curled up.

-"Wow, this is so gorgeous, Cillian! You're talented! Can I see the fairy more closely?" I asked.

He detached the automaton from its pedestal and handed it to me delicately.

I began my study of the "creature" and observed its beauty: it was so finely done it seemed almost alive. Not one detail was forgotten: rosy cheeks, blue eyes with green freckles, a small smile and even little strands of curly blonde hair framing her face.

-"Do you like it?" Cillian interrupted my thoughts.

-"How could I not? It's a wonder!" I said not detaching my gaze from the fairy.

-"It's my gift for you then."

-"What? No I can't accept it, it's so beautiful. You'll regret giving it to me." I protested and handed it to him. He took my hands and pushed them toward me.

-"I insist. I do a lot of these, I have to say this is one of the best and I'm glad to offer it to you."

-"Oh, wow thank you! That's really nice!" I said and I hugged him. My mind screamed: "awkward!" and it really was. We were both taken aback by my gesture and I quickly took a certain distance. I smile nervously and tried to look at everything but him. _Why must I be so socially awkward like that? "Thank you" was perfectly fine__,__ but no, Eden always has to make a fool of herself!__ Sometimes I really can't stand myself!_

I was brought back to reality by Cillian who cleared his throat _awkwardly. _The amount of awkward was seriously and dangerously rising now.

Well, it was not like we were not used to that… we were awkward people by definition.

He gently took the automaton from my hands and fixed it again on the music box to hand it to me again. Then, he removed his chain with the little key and put it around my neck.

"Thanks" I said in a low voice. He was so close to me… I could just reach his hood and remove it to reveal his face. I knew he was staring at me and I wished I could see his face, I couldn't see anything with this hood shading practically his whole features.

_It would be so easy… He's not on his guard__…_

I slowly raised my hand…

A/N: Hello readers! Sorry for keeping you waiting. I suck. I totally blame it on school and my laziness. I thank everyone who is reading this and especially AriaRose7, The Incompetent Writer (which is not incompetent at all), Popscene, Kianna Walls and Blood-of-silver. Your reviews made my day! Please, feel free to review!


	11. Revelations

Chapter Eleven :

Revelations…

In spite of my intense curiosity, I brought my hand back to my side. It felt like disrespecting him and he was always so sweet and shy, no, I wouldn't do this to him.

I took a deep breath, detached my eyes from his face and tried to reunite all my bravery to ask him:

"Was the rose from you?" I showed him the pink flower. He smiled and answered that it indeed was from him. He then saw my confused face and reddened enough for me to see the color reach his cheeks. He was obviously embarrassed and it was quite… entertaining. I know, I'm cruel.

"Hum… I… followed… No, no, that's not what I mean, I didn't _follow_ you! I… was by the border of the forest and I saw you with your friend… and you were crying. I disliked seeing you like that, but I couldn't do anything so I thought of a way of cheering you up. I don't know you very well so, I began doing an inventory of what girls like and I thought "hey! Girls like flowers!" So, I took a rose and quickly brought it to you since I can't live the forest for a long time." He said, nervously tugging at his cloak.

-"Well, it really was nice of you. You're a good friend" I grinned at him.

-"It was nothing", he said still embarrassed and looking at his feet. I gazed at the rose and said:

-"That's weird because I when I saw the rose it was blue and then when I took it my hand it seemed to turn purple then pink…"

-"Really?" he suddenly asked all excited. I frowned and asked him why but he told me to continue.

-"And then, Katie, my best friend was all "It's magic!" and I laughed so hard! People believe crazy things!" I said, smiling. Cillian stayed silent but smiled at me. He then told me he was glad it cheered me up and began to ask me questions about my, my friends, my school…

He always found a way to drift the conversation towards me and my life.

"_I guess he isn't fond of his life or family_…" was always the conclusion I made. I wasn't really wrong…

Surprisingly, I felt at ease speaking to him about my life: I even told him about what happened with Zéphyr and he helped me see things differently.

-"His attitude is clearly… abnormal. He may have a reason for acting like this, he wouldn't have apologized otherwise. Maybe… his cousin forced him to do that? Didn't you say that Freddie (is that's his name?) didn't like you?" he seemed understanding and rather affected by my situation.

-"I don't know… All that I know is that I can't explain this and he really hurt me because I was beginning to see him as my friend." I looked at the ground thoughtfully. "For now, I'm not forgiving him, and I don't think I will. I'm sick of being the nice girl that says nothing when someone's picking on her." I answered bitterly and I heard him sigh.

-"I'm sorry" he simply said. "You don't deserve anything you're going through, you're… you're so sweet and nice. I don't know why people would do that to you."

_Wow. Someone's getting emotional. But I like it. Hey! Compliments are nice, I just enjoy them very much!_

-"Thanks, but that's not your fault and that's just how life is! And, that's not the end of the world, I'm just disappointed, in him but in me also. I promised myself not to get too close from someone so I wouldn't get hurt like other people do. But, I guess, I was beginning to cross that line… But I really appreciated talking to you about that." I answered and he assured me that he was too, happy to talk with me.

I suddenly remembered the paper I found in my mother's room written in an unknown language, at least, it was unknown to me but maybe not to Cillian…

"You said you studied a lot of languages… I found this paper in my mother's room, and I think it might clear up things about her death… Unfortunately, I can't read it, do you know this language?" I showed him the crumpled paper. He took it and looked at it. He passed a hand over his face, a desperate gesture, and sighed.

-"I do", he said in a deep, serious voice. I ignored his attitude; it was not the time to be confused.

-"Then what is it?" I asked with excitement mixed to frustration at his silence.

-"I cannot tell you, Eden" he told me with such desperation as he took taking my hand that for a second, I was deeply worried. But then confusion and anger took the upper hand and I began to ask him violently why he wouldn't tell me.

-"I cannot tell you Eden, please…" he kept answering, looking away from me.

I was now desperate too, and anger faded to let place to sadness. I approached my hand to his face, touched his chin and slowly turned his face towards mine.

-"I might not see your eyes, but you can see mine, that's for sure. Don't you see I'm about to cry? What for, do you think? It might reveal something about my mom's death. I was sure it wasn't an accident since the day I saw she left her ring at home. She never ever removed it; it was her clue to me that something went wrong. And since, that day I cannot find peace not knowing what happened. So, I'm begging you, if you know something, show me I wasn't wrong for trusting you and considering you my friend." I saw a drop falling on the paper Cillian had in his hands. He quickly brought a hand to his face and I realized he was crying. And then, I was crying too; I can't stand seeing someone cry, it makes me cry instantly, and also, I don't know what to do.

However, he took a deep breath and recollected himself.

-"Please, believe me when I say I _cannot_ tell you, I promised… I'm terribly sorry" he apologized.

-"Wait, are you saying you're involved in my mother's death?" Horror struck me and my heart seemed to stop beating.

-"No, no! I am not!" I was still not reassured.

-"Do you know people who are?" I asked warily.

-"No… look, I know my answers are vague and seem really suspect. I know it's certainly a lot to ask but… please trust me. I don't want you hurt or anyone of your family." He said in kind, reassuring tone. I thought, and thought, for minutes, about what he said; the heavy silence was torturing and seemed an eternity, for both of us.

I whispered a little "okay…", tears slowly and silently making their way along my cheeks and dropping to the ground.

He tucked a loose strand behind my ear; a gesture that would have produced at any other time the apparition of a blush on my face but that went practically unnoticed during this sad moment.

I stood, not making any noise, barely said goodbye and left.

I had only walked several meters when I realized I had forgotten my bag, and I decided to go back.

When I returned to where we had been, Cillian and I, a shocking vision was presented before my eyes.

There was Cillian sitting on a rock, his back to me, one of his music box floating in the air, _in the air!_, he left hand up, as if he was controlling it. With his right one up also, he made circles and waves in the air which produced a sort of aurora borealis of… music. I could hear music but also, almost _seeing _it! I thought I was going insane… He drew his hands together and the "music" entered in the box and that was then that I decided I was really confused.

"Cillian?" I asked frightened by what I just saw. He quickly turned, startled to see me. His mouth opened in surprise and realization of what I just saw him do.

A/N: Here's chapter 11! I hope you like it Thanks to those who reviewed and added me in their alert list! Please let me know what you think.


	12. Hot Chocolate

Chapter 12: Hot chocolate

I was quietly sitting at the table of the bakery, chewing a bit of a croissant while attempting to read my book- in spite of my stormy state of mind.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I realized I had to re-read the page I had been staring at for quite some time because my thoughts drifted away, again. I desperately dropped the book in my bag and took a sip of hot chocolate.

As the sweet taste and warm began to fill my mouth, I began to replay the scene of the previous day.

I remembered seeing Cillian sitting on a rock, making a music box float in the air and putting music in it... which was completely surreal to me and to you I imagine. But not for Cillian.

I didn't even know how I found the force to tell his name while facing this shock; actually I'd say I felt more fright than shock in front of this unknown force that was beyond my understanding.

He turned and was obviously surprised to see me. He had his mouth open and the music box crashed on the ground in a terrible din. However, none of us looked at it ; I was trying to convince myself I was not going mad and he was attempting to find something to say.

The theories I was imagining about me dreaming all of this, or being under the influence of some hallucinatory fungus growing in the forest were crushed when he stood up with energy and said "Don't freak out!". And I freaked out. I know, I know, I'm a contrary person.

I began to ran away, stupidly tripped over a root and sprained my anckle.

_Really? Now of all moments?_ I thought._ I always seem to trip over something whenever I run in this forest!_ A rush of panic came over me as I wondered if Cillian was the cause of this "accident". I tried to stand up and walk despite of the pain but he soon catched up with me.

He catched my arms to stop me but I struggled like a wild child, kicking, biting (he just said "ouch" at the mentioning of the memory; I've got some good teeth heheh! Humm, back to the story.) and screaming "leave me!" or something along the lines.

He didn't react and lifted me off the ground and carried me like a potatoe bag, on one of his shoulders and my head down facing his back.

"Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" I cried out and shook my legs.

He finally made me sat down on the rock he was on a moment before. He kept his hands on my arms to force me to stay and resolutely looked in my eyes, I could feel it. His face was still shadowed almost entirely which was oddly frightening in this instant.

" I'm sorry you had to discover it like that, it is so ridiculous! I'm sorry I haven't told you before." he tried to reassure me. I was still quite scared and I gazed nervously at the dismembered music box, all of its wheels scattered on the ground. Cillian took a step back and sat crossed-leg in front of me.

-"I think I'm loosing my mind..." I covered my face with my hands.

_-_"You're not. You just saw magic, that is not really a common thing".

-"But magic does not exist! It is just a part of fairy tales, of bed time stories for children..."

-"But what if fairy tales were true?" he simply asked with a weird tone.

I nervously smiled: "I'm not going to buy that. You're crazy!"

-"You saw it with your own eyes!" he exclamed in disbilief.

-"A mere optical effet, and I have great imagination. In fact, I might be imagining this conversation!" I stubbornly said while shaking my head. I really thought I had befriended with a psycho and it was rather scarying, believe me!

He gently moved my face towards his and made a spiral with his hand. A red rose appeared; he covered it with his hands and then reopened them. A little red butterfly flew away and I stared at it in wonder. I smiled at my reaction like you would smile at a child in awe at bubbles going up in the air.

-"Wow. This is a lot to take in... " I told him. We stood in silence for a while before Cillian asked me, pointing at my anckle: "Do you want me to heal it?"

-"No, no that's okay! I'll be fine!" I answered panicking again. I stood up to prove my point but failed miserably as I winced in pain.

-"I can't let you like that! And you don't have anything to fear, I wasn't going to use magic." he smiled at my ignorance and I felt really stupid. And I still felt uneasy at the thought of magic being somehow real; I prefered to think it was some kind of advanced scientific knowledge or something like that...

He applied some plants he had picked and bandaged my foot carefully.

"You'll be able to walk now" he announced. He took my bag and helped me walk back home with an awkward silence. We arrived at the doorstep and he handed me back my backpack. I turned and opened the door; "thank you..." I looked behind me and Cillian disappeared.

I took another sip of hot chocolate still thinking about what had happened. It still seemed like a cloudy rememberance of a dream but I knew it was real.

I looked up from my cup and saw Zéphyr sitting at a table, staring at me. Why my life is so creepy? He attempted to look like he was studying his lessons but he closed his copybook and walked toward me. I quickly put my things in my bag, let the money to pay the bill and left.

A/N: Here's the 12th chapter!I hope you like it, let me know what you think of it! Thanks to AriaRose7 and Kg for reviewing and also to all of those who are reading this!


	13. A midwinter's night dream

**Chapter 13: **

**A Midwinter night's dream**

_Hello, dear reader! I was exploring the attic this morning and look what I found in Cillian's jacket! A sort of diary of one page, interesting (and sweet)! I thought it would interest you too, it's like going in his head (I wish I could do that all the time, he puzzles me sometimes!), but don't tell him or I won't be alive to tell the rest of the story..._

I have no one to talk to, so I'm writing this on an ordinay piece of paper, it just needs to be out of my head. Even if it seems pathetic.

I'm afraid I ruined it all. She wasn't supposed to see me doing magic, it was so stupid! I'm so stupid, why didn't wait some time later to do this trick? I'm so stupid! And yes, I used the word "stupid" three times in a row, got a problem with that?

She won't come back now... She's probably freaking out because of me... I swear, when I saw her I was terrified! Humans do not react well to magic when they first see it. Most of them go mad and I was so afraid of her reaction... She was more calm when she left me though. I think she doesn't fully understand what she saw and who I am. I don't even know how I would explain if she asked me how I'm doing magic or what I am.

I wish I could deny who I am, if I could do it, I would. It wouldn't be for her, but obviously for me, let's be honest. Really, I'm sick of being the one that is hidden, the one that has to do the dirty work.

There was a time, not so long ago, I was ready to do all that, just to get attention from my family but it seems I'm bound to be their pawn, forever.

I think I'm torn between doing what they asked and finally getting what I always dreamed of, a place in my world, and doing what i feel is right and save her.

If she was to discover who I truly am and why I'm here, she would hate me till the day I die. Gosh, She would never want to see me again and that would be terrible... I couldn't bear not to see her, talk to her, hear her laugh...

Why must her eyes shine like that when she smiles? Why does she seems so different from me, so out of my reach? Why can't I bear to see her tears?

Wow, I hope nobody is ever reading that, I really sound pathetic! Maybe that would be good for Eden to freak out and never come again, that way I wouldn't be so weak! They always said I was too weak...

And obviously, I'm not signing this, you never know who might stumble on it!

* * *

_Our footsteps were resonating in the deserted hallway. I walked faster and faster because I knew he was trying to talk to me and as much as I wanted to hear his deepest apologies, I wanted him to realize what he did wasn't right. _

_"Eden!" Faster, walk faster. Don't. Stop._

_"Eden!" he repeated ceasing my arm and forcing me to face him. I didn't struggle, I was tired of fighting, but I still refused to look at him in the eyes._

_He gently touched my chin and held my head up._

_"I truly am sorry and I don't ask you to forgive me because I hurt your feelings and I wouldn't dare to ask you to let me get away with that. I just want you to know that I regret what I did but I was forced to do it."_

_I dared to look in his eyes and was captivated for some time by all the intensy lying in them and I could almost read the truth in them._

_"You were forced to do that? Everybody has a choice, Zéphyr. The truth is that you let your cousin influence you and you thought popularity was tempting. Didn't you?" I said._

_It seems he had caught his breath for a second, he still was looking in my eyes and I could tell he knew the answer but was interiorly debating what to tell me. _

_He furrowed his brows for a second and looked away from me: "Yes, in a way"._

_He took one last look at me before leaving me alone in the dark high school hallway and I sighed as I saw the tall silhouette disappear in a corner._

I briskly opened my eyes as I heard my alarm filling my room with rythmed music. I groaned put my pillow on my ears; that was exactly one second before my phone alarm began to vibrate in a very irritating manner. I know me too well, it was quite obvious I wasn't going to get up at the first alarm signal. Frustrated by having slept such little amount of time, I began to prepare for the day.

Later in the day...

Katie and I walked in the hallway, earphones plugged in our ears, singing happilly(and crazily) to our favourite song, as we headed to our classes.

After we finished our little show, I gave her back the earphone, still laughing at how stupid and weird we might appear. It is quite delicious you know, having someone with whom you could just chill and be silly.

"See ya later!" she said as she walked away. I answered her and smiled to myself.

I walked in the empty Drama class, put my bag on a chair and began pulling a big table against the wall, as we did every Thursdays to have more space in the room.

Students began to enter the room as well as the teacher and everyone sat to listen to the funny and grinning Mister Perfam.

"Hello guys!" said the young, dashing teacher, "I have good news! The school finally decided to accept my brilliant idea to organize a little show in March to raise funds for the journey I want to do with you. You remember, the italian school is doing some exchange of students, so we get to do our show, to go visit Italy and make some friends there! Isn't this awesome?" Everyone laughed and cheered in the classroom, I am still amazed at how he managed to convince the head teacher of our small town high school.

A girl asked what play we would present and Mr Perfam happilly announced it would be... drumrolls... Romeo&Juliet!

_Oh great! What is it with the teachers, our French teacher made us study love stories and now him too?_ I really liked him, but I wasn't sure it was a great idea. I remember that all the boys moaned also when they heard the news.

Our Drama teacher was about to argue that it wasn't so bad but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Oh, do come in, I forgot about you! Please come in, don't be shy. Guys, there's a new member added to our group, some of you might already know him." Mr Perfam said.

And then, he entered and I had to resist the urge to widen my eyes. Standing next to the teacher was Zéphyr who, by the look on his face, was clearly beginning to regret coming there.

"This is Zéphyr. He's French, and has attended drama classes since he was 7 and also has already acted in Romeo & Juliet! I count on you guys to make him feel comfortable."

Zéphyr nervously walked towards a chair trying not to give me a glance as he passed by me.

I was obviously angry at him because I concluded he was there for me and he would certainly want to talk to me and I didn't want to... And also, I didn't want to act with him.

"So, I already decided who would play Juliet since the girls were really good this year and it was a hard choice but I observed each of you the passed weeks, and I decided..." our beloved teacher loved suspense, and even I was excited to know who would it be (wishing it was not me).

"... that it will be Eden! Congratulations, you were one of the first to be really implicated in this class and this year particularly you made efforts to put more emotions in your characters." he he announced cheerfully as he held out a copy of the play to me with both hands, as if it was a rare and valuable object. I took the book and thanked him.

He turned around and continued his speech: "As for the boys, you have a hard time letting out your emotions", he explained making wide gestures," so I decided to give you one more week, where you'll read, study this and play Romeo as if your life depended on it. We'll have practice on the Thursdays but also on the Wednesdays, and each boy will act a Romeo scene. And, girls, you work on your characters and help the boys with theirs for now."

He seemed to think for a moment who he would choose to begin practising a scene and I observed him, while praying it wouldn't be our brand new actor. It seemed he quickly found out who who set a good example for the boys and pointed out me and guess who? No other than Mr Stabbing-in-the-back, aka Zéphyr! I should have known wishes didn't come true...

My former friend got up and walked slowly while looking at me intensely, watching out for any emotions that could appear on my face. I tried not to seem too cold, because of the others, but also not too warm, because of him.

I was struggling to find motivation to concentrate as we were about to begin acting but didn't manage to do so. I suddenly said I wasn't feeling well and rushed out of the classroom to find myself in the hallway. As I walked with a determined pace, I vaguely heard Zéphyr tell to the teacher it was safer if he went to see if I was okay.

It was then his turn to hurry in the hallway to catch up with me but he obviously wasn't aware of my stubbornness. I quickened my pace as I heard him call my name and I tried to push away that odd feeling which was growing in me.

Our footsteps were resonating in the deserted hallway. I walked faster and faster because I knew he was trying to talk to me and as much as I wanted to hear his deepest apologies, I wanted him to realize what he did wasn't right.

Something really didn't seem right... I couldn't put my finger on it...

"Eden!"_ Faster, walk faster. Don't. Stop._

"Eden!" he repeated ceasing my arm and forcing me to face him. I didn't struggle, I was tired of fighting, but I still refused to look at him in the eyes.

He gently touched my chin and held my head up.

"I truly am sorry and I don't ask you to forgive me because I hurt your feelings and I wouldn't dare to ask you to let me get away with that. I just want you to know that I regret what I did but I was forced to do it."

I shivered at the strange feeling of Déjà vu as I heard the whispered words pronounced by him, which were exactly the same that the ones in my dream the night before.

I eventually dared to look in his eyes and was captivated once again by all the intensity lying in them and could feel the truth of his words lying in them. I decided to answer the same thing I did in my dream, as if I was acting the play my imagination had created.

"You were forced to do that? Everybody has a choice! I think that, in reality, you let your cousin influence you and you thought popularity was tempting. Didn't you?" I said.

Like in my dream, he had caught his breath for a second, he still was looking in my eyes and for a second, I saw something flicker in his eyes, something that wasn't in my dream. It only lasted a second though, and I could see he was interiorly debating what to tell me.

He furrowed his brows for a second and looked away from me: "I just want to be loved." I was taken aback by his answer, I wasn't really expecting that.

"Don't confuse mistake that for a mere pursuit of popularity, Eden. You can't understand why I did that, and anyway, I can't tell you. All I can say is that it's beyond high school drama and popularity. I think you know me enough to tell that I am not this kind of boy." he paused for a moment to glance at me. "I've changed my mind, and losing your friendship made me realize how valuable it was. I think you don't know what you have until it's gone, and that really sad. So, yes, I apologized, and I said I want to be friends again but I guess this is too late."

Now, it was all up to me and I had no idea what to think. He seemed truly sincere, but he had hurt my pride and for a girl that didn't want to let anyone in, it was quite a blow. I didn't want to pass for the dumb girl that let people tread on her.

He sighed at my silence and took one last look at me before leaving me alone in the dark high school hallway.

I sighed as I saw the tall silhouette disappear in a corner and stood there for some time, unable to distinguish if this was reality or just my imagination.

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry (once again) for not updating in a while! I drowned under the homework and I didn't what to write for this story... I value each of my reviews and I thank AriaRose7 and KG for being so loyal and motivating! If you have any ideas or speculations about the story, I'd be glad to hear them because I lack of inspiration right now.**


	14. Your life is a play

**Chapter 14: Your life is a play  
**

A wave of panic came all at once on me, this friendship was valuable to me too.

"Wait! Zéphyr!" I shouted, running in the empty, dark hallways.

I found him in front of the door, facing the light passing through the glass. I panted and leaned on the wall, and he had turned at the sound of his name repeated in a whisper.

"Yes?" he asked calmly, not too sure what to expect. I walked towards him, also unsure if what I was about to say was a good idea.

-"I do not have a lot of friends. But I value them highly and don't let them go. You know, I find it hard to trust someone, you already weakened the trust between us, it won't be easy to have that again. It will take time. You understand?" I confessed and he nodded.

-"Friends?" I asked, as I held out my hand.

-"Friends." he said, squeezing my hand.

Then, there was an awkward silence that was becoming more and more oppressing, and we didn't know what to do.

-"I guess we should go back and act this scene "as if our lives depended on it" then" I said, quoting our Drama teacher and I got to enjoy the French boy's shy and serious smile.

* * *

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." recited Zéphyr, gently taking my hand while I had a hard time not to blush.

_Oh no! I hope I'm not going to turn as red as a tomato because I might die of shame! Get a hold of yourself Eden! Oh, why did I accept doing that?_

Fortunately, our Drama teacher interrupted us with large gestures of the hands as he always did when he was not satisfied.

"No, no no no no!" he exclaimed, walking towards us. "No." he repeated calmly, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head.

"You need more passion Zéphyr! You have the most beautiful woman on earth right in front of you, she's enchanting you! You get to speak to her, to touch her, to woo her! Put more feelings! Come on, we're doing it again!" He explained and walked away, clapping his hands as a cue to us to begin.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine," he said, taking my hand, looking at me intensely and then at my hand, gently caressing it.

Now, I was sure to be blushing madly and I was under the impression that there was a release of thousands of butterflies in my stomach. I tried to do as if I was fine and totally in character. I was repeating in my head: "FRIENDS, FRIENDS, FRIENDS..."

"the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." he continued, with such passion on his face and in his eyes that I forgot my text for a second.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." I recited, and took his hand, our palms facing each other. I was dying of shame, it was a hard exercise for someone as shy as me, I had never played a romantic interest.

The bell ringed and I smiled nervously at Zéphyr, who had a almost invisible smirk, that I guess was not remarked by the others, but I knew him well enough, and he was enjoying seeing me embarrassed.

I quickly collected my bag as our teacher congratulated us for our performance and ranted about how wonderful it was, and that he was seriously thinking about taking Zéphyr to play Romeo.

Zéphyr and I walked out of the classroom laughing at the enthusiasm of Mr Perfam, well I was laughing and Zéphyr was ... Zéphyr.

-"Would you... help me practice tomorrow?" he asked shyly.

-"Yes, why not? That's what friends do. We could ask Mr Perfam to open the class for us."

-"Grea..." he was interrupted by Freddie and his group of friends who passed by and looked at us oddly.

-"Zéphyr, you coming?" Freddie said pointing the door with a jerk of his head.

Fear of rejection crept into my mind and extended itself to my heart which began to beat faster. I was still unsure if Zéphyr was to be trusted.

"No thanks." he said coolly before directing his whole attention to me, suddenly my face seemed to be of the highest interest. I tried not to smile at his answer, I was quite satisfied he was courageous enough to face the charismatic Freddie and tell him no.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked him, annoyed by the answer he had obtained.

My friend sighed before turning his head towards him and he assured him he wasn't mistaken.

"Fine, but you're going to regret this" his cousin said, smiling dangerously at us, his voice containing a secret threat and walked out.

Zéphyr sighed then turned his head towards me, frowning. He kept a blank face and was silent, and even though he tried not to show his feelings, I could tell he was tormented.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked after a while. I didn't really know what to do and I didn't really understand why being friends with me could be such a problem for Freddie.

_Did Freddie vow to make a mess of my life or is it was more than that? _I thought.

He glanced at me with an odd look in his eyes and said: "I'm not worthy of your friendship."

-"What are you saying? How can you think that? I forgave you, you have to get over it. Are you saying that because of Freddie? He made you say what you said last time to me, didn't he?"

-"Well, it's not really him... I can't... Oh, this is complicated!" he exclaimed hiding his face in his hands.

_Great, I made it worse..._

-"If you explained it to me, it would be easier I think..." I calmly told him, putting hesitantly my hand on his shoulder.

He slowly raised his head, looked tenderly at my hand and then said:

-"I can't, this is between me and Freddie and somehow, I have to think of what I have to do. I'm so sorry I can't explain further but let's say, it's all about rivalry."

-"Okay. You know, if you need to talk, I'm here." I said, removing my hand.

-"Thank you very much. Well, I think it's time to go. Are you taking the bus?"

-"Yes, oh Katie must be waiting! Are you taking it also?"

-"Yep. Let's go we're going to miss it!"

We ran outside and Katie looked at me weirdly but she got the look in my eyes that said:" I'll explain later with all the details, don't worry!".

We managed to take the bus right in time, and chatted all the way. Well, it was more me & Katie chatting and Zéphyr trying not to smile at our stupidity. But the most important is that everyone had a smile to bring back at home.

A/N: Hey! It's me again. Two chapters in a day, isn't this surprising uh? This chapter is for AriaRose7 who is always encouraging me to write :) If you are a silent reader, please click the review button, I'd like to know what you think of my story! Bye bye!


	15. The magic of your smile

**Chapter 15: The magic of your smile**

I turned towards Zéphyr and asked: "I go out at the next bus stop, when are you?"

"I go out at the same." he said and I was surprised, he never took the bus, at least I had never saw him.

"Usually it is Freddie that drops me at my house" he explained after seeing my questioning look. I nodded and said bye to Katie before going towards the door.

Zéphyr went out first and held out his hand for me to lean on, like a true gentleman.

"Thanks, you're too kind!" I thanked him, smiling.

"You're welcome" he answered the corner of his mouth gently lifting and his left brow up which was obviously the imitation of a "I am so charming" face.

I laughed at his humour and was glad we were speaking again.

"Well I am going this way..." I pointed out behind me.

"And I'm going this way..." he answered, pointing out in the opposite direction.

"See you later then!" I quickly said, waving briefly before walking away. He answered by a nod of the head and began walking home.

After doing the cleaning and the cooking, I crashed on my bed in a very unladylike manner and put some music on to forget the exhaustion.

Unfortunately for me, my Ipod's battery was flat and I expressed my anger by screaming in the pillow, it is quite effective you know.

Desperate to distract myself, I looked around me and my eyes fell on the music box Cillian had offered to me. I took it and observed its beauty before putting the key in and turned it.

The little fairy began to dance graciously, doing circles and all kinds of moves a real ballerina who do. I was soothed by the sweet music which relaxed me after the tough chores I had to do. My thought slowly began to drift away to Cillian who I found more and more intriguing and frightening, I had to say.

I guess the unknown is always scary but the idea of magic existing, was completely impossible to me who refused to believe in all the legends and fables the townspeople were always telling.

I remember them talking about a man turned in a beast by a fairy, "nonsense!" I had thought at the time. But now... what if Cillian was this beast? After all, he always hid his face and he said that it was what made his downfall...

I laughed nervously all alone in my room at the odd feeling I had. _Several days ago the idea wouldn't even have crossed my mind and now I'm thinking like Katie who still believes in these childish stories!_ I thought.

_But what if I was right? Well, that wouldn't change anything! I'll ask him to show me his face, surely if I reassure him that I don't care what he looks like, he will do it!_

And from this moment, I was determined to see what was hiding under his hood...

The next week end, I was happily going for a walk in the forest, a basket full of pancakes in my right hand, my fairytales book in the other.

I found Cillian sculpting wood, sitting on a rock near the stream and the tree we were always meeting each other.

"Hi, I thought you wouldn't come for a long time." he said, surprised.

"Well, even if what I saw did frighten me at first, it is just because I wasn't aware of magic's existence. It's still a bit hard to believe that though..." I explained.

"It takes time to get used to magic for most of people." he answered and I nodded.

I sat under the tree and he joined me as I opened the basket full of freshly made pancakes.

"You made pancakes! How thoughtful of you!" he explained grinning like a child.

"It's a shame it's not warm anymore, it is better when it's still hot" I complained.

"Oh well, I can do a little trick if you let me..." he said, waiting for my answer. I handed him the plate where a pile of pancakes laid but he pushed my hand. He had seen my anxiety at the thought of him doing magic so close to me.

"No, you do not need to fear magic, you have to get used to it. It is just a little trick, it won't harm you. Look."

He waved his hand over the pancakes, without even having to concentrate and the pancakes were already steaming. After fearing it, I was completely excited and curious about magic, even if a part of me remained wary.

"That's even better than a microwave! How do you do it?" I asked as curious and excited as a 5 years old little girl. As I said that I grabbed his hand without thinking and watched it from all the sides as if he was hiding an item who could accomplish such a task.

I saw him stare at our hands and I blushed but something stopped me from drawing my hand back. He didn't brush my hand off either and even tightened his grip on mine in a gentle, almost imperceptible manner, as if he feared to break the moment.

I looked at him and he seemed to gaze into my eyes and at that moment, I wished I could see his eyes. I gave him a light smile and looked away. We then both ate our pancakes in silence, using our other hand.

After a few minutes, I stopped eating and looked at him before asking: "Why don't you remove your hood?" It more a suggestion than a question and I saw him stir.

"You already know, I told you my face was what made..."

"Your downfall yes, I know. What I mean is that I don't care what you look like, so you don't have to hide your face from me." I gently said.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. I can't let you see me, it would be horrible..."

"You know, it's frustrating that you don't trust me enough. I thought we were friends...

I still think it isn't fair that you get to see me and I don't."

"Come on, don't be angry. Please." he pleaded, squeezing my hand. It made my heart beat faster and I found myself unable to refuse.

"Well, if I don't get to see you, then neither do you!" I said pulling my red coat's hood over my head; It was my way to sulk.

He chuckled and I put the hood lower on my face to hide the smile that seemed to appear every time I heard this sound come out of his mouth.

"You look like little red riding hood!"

"And what does that make you? The wolf or the grandmother?"

We both burst out laughing, forgetting our little dissent. Our laughed died away, replaced by the silence reigning over the forest. I gazed at the boy beside me who looked a little gloomy all at once, even if you could see the remains of a smile on his face.

"I've never seen you laugh so hard!" I said, grinning at him.

"Only you can make me smile that much. That's your magic." he said, his smile framed by the little dimples I loved so much. I smiled back and put my head on his shoulder, hugging his arm.

I didn't know how, but something had changed between us. I didn't care I barely knew his past, and didn't want to care because I knew that I would panic and that I would withdraw into myself.

He took my book and began reading the stories, sometimes interrupting his reading to comment, sometimes sharing tales he knew with me.

At one stage, I was beginning to be really cold and I shivered. Cillian noticed and created by moving a finger in the air a ball of heat that shined and floated in the air, just above me. I instantly began to feel better and I was suddenly really curious.

"Is magic something you have since birth?" I asked, feeling like a child.

"No, no. You learn it... with your parents, at school, by observing the world that is surrounding you." he answered.

"Well, it is not a part of my school's program!" I told him. "You're not from here, are you?" I asked nervously.

"Well, no. I'm part of another world, another culture..." he said mysteriously. I could feel he was thinking he was talking too much.

"Can I do magic?"

"Well, humans can manage to do some little things, but... my kind is the more skilled in magic."

"So, you're not human?" I asked shocked. I was a bit scared at my own sentence but I tried to remain calm. He shook his head and sighed. "So what are you then?"

"It is better you don't know, for your own safety." he said after thinking for some time.

I sighed and abandoned, I knew I couldn't get more informations about him.

Somehow, his mysterious answers pricked my curiosity and forgot what I said earlier, I really did want to know his past, the reason why he was alone in this forest...

He began reading again and we soon were falling asleep for an unknown reason.

After some time, I woke up and realized I only had slept for about twenty minutes. I sat, careful not to wake Cillian up, who was still sleeping heavily.

_This is your opportunity... _I thought. I felt it was wrong because obviously it would go against his will, but my curiosity took the upper hand. I drew myself closer to him and looked at him for some time. Once I would remove his hood, there was no going back.

I think he likes me, and... maybe I like him too... It can't be like this forever.

I prepared myself mentally to see a horrible face so I would not have a big reaction.

I slowly put my hand on his hood and began to remove it, this time quickly for my curiosity grew more and more.

Now, I had prepared myself to see the more horrid face I had ever seen, but I did not imagine I would see that.

In front of me lay the most beautiful young man, with delicate features, sun kissed skin and pink lips. But the thing was these were not unfamiliar features. Indeed, I could tell that the most beautiful thing about him was his eyes, the bluest I had ever seen, even if they were closed at that moment. Shocked and completely flabbergasted, I had to try a few times to talk before his name could go out of my mouth.

"Zéphyr?"

A/N: Thanks to AriaRose7 and Pokemonchen for reviewing! I love reviews :) *hint hint* I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think please.


	16. The tempest

**Chapter 16**

He immediately opened his eyes at the sound of his name, and widened them when he realized he didn't have his hood on.

I stayed open-mouthed, not able to move nor speak. There, in front of me sat Zéphyr, or was his name Cillian? I didn't know which was his real name anymore and I was quite frightened at the idea I might not know him at all.

So, he was there, sitting in front of me, paralysed from surprise and I noticed something very odd about him, something I couldn't see before. Coming out of his hair were very elf-like pointed ears...

_Am I dreaming? Really? Magic, fairy tales and now elves? I must be going mad!_ I thought, smiling sickly and shaking my head.

-"What have you done?" he whispered, wildly running his hands through his hair.

-"Well, I could ask you the same question!" I said loudly and raising my hands.

-"I trusted you!" he cried out. I was shocked to see him that angry, him who was always so calm but I stubbornly kept giving him a questioning look.

-"Listen, I can't..."

-"Don't tell me you can't explain! It seems it's all you can say! You tell me now, or you never see me again! I'm sick of your lies!" I threatened, pointing him with my finger.

It seemed he took a time to think of what to say to me and after looking at the ground for some seconds, he finally spoke up.

-"I didn't want anyone to know what I really was..."

-"What? A pointy-eared boy?" I said with sarcasm.

-"I am an elf" he corrected, irritated,"I'm here for a reason, Eden, and telling you would put your life in danger. The less you know, the better."

-"Oh no, no, no! You're not going to get out of this that easily! Tell me now. I was your friend, I wouldn't have told anything!" I angrily answered and he sighed.

-"My family sent me in this forest to be the guardian of the door to our world." he simply said, but I could tell he was hiding something bigger than that.

-"What is the link with me and my safety?"

-"I'm supposed to kill everyone that steps in this forest. Of course, since I'm the weakest in the court, I couldn't stand killing anybody so I used an illusion... I created the illusion of a horrible beast to scare everyone. But when I saw you for the first time, I found you so sweet and I was feeling alone... and I thought you could become my friend. I only used the illusion when you discovered me playing piano, you were far too close from the border and I was hearing someone coming."

-"Still, those are bad excuses. That's not all, you're hiding something.

Something is going on between your family and mine, I think. I can tell by the way Freddie threatened you and by the fact you won't tell me anything. You really, really disappointed me and after what happened when you humiliated me, I can't keep forgiving you! I don't have a lot of self-esteem and confidence but this is too much! " I confessed before walking away.

-"Eden! Please no! Don't go!" he called at me, miserable. I turned to see him standing, red-eyed and fighting back tears.

I leaned on "our" tree and let tears come out of my eyes and falling on the ground...

I took a deep breath and began walking home, turning my back on him. I heard him walk towards the tree and pick something up from the forest floor. I heard him whisper something like: "this can't be!".

I turned to see him with something shiny in his hands... He looked at me and showed be a tear shaped diamond. I frowned, _why is a diamond like that doing here? _

-"It's your tear, Eden... Only some fey produce this kind of tears!" he announced perplexed and wide-eyed.

-"What are you saying? I'm really annoyed by those crazy stories!" I answered going out of the forest with long strides.

-"Wait! Eden! You have to stay at home, lock yourself! It's dangerous!" he cried out.

-"Stop! You're creeping me out!" I called back at him. I was really frightened by the way he acted and at how I had trusted someone I barely knew... Once again, I had let someone in and ended hurt...

When I arrived at home, I dried my tears and turned on music to block any of my thoughts out. I put my pillow over my head and wept buckets without anyone in the house noticing.

I heard a light knock on the door and panicked, there was no way I could hide the red, puffy eyes I had at the moment.

Jesse's voice reached my ears from behind the door: "Eden, are you okay? I heard you storm in your room and then, nothing. Can I come in?"

"No..." I said, my voice shaking. I heard the door open and I put my head back in the pillow. I felt him sit on my bed and put a hand on my back.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing!"

"Is it because of a boy?" he said, ignoring my answer.

"Yes..."

"Who is he? I'm going to punch him! Who is he!" he began to loose his self control.

Somehow, this managed to make me laugh because my cousin was not at all the tough and muscular type of boy.

"Well, at least, it made you laugh..." he said, disappointed he wasn't looking that strong.

I hugged him while saying: "You're just funny like that. You always know how to cheer me up." He stroked my hair and gently asked if I wanted to talk about what happened but I shook my head and we listened to music together, not saying a word.

When we saw it was late, we said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

Exhausted by the shocking news and the sadness, I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up with a start as I felt a hand on my mouth. My heart beating fast, wide-eyed and completely terrified, I attempted to see who the intruder was. I almost had a heart attack when I realized it was Zéphyr.

"Don't panic! It's just me, and no I'm not a creep okay? They're coming from you! They'll make you a prisoner! If you don't follow me, you won't have a happy ending, believe me!" he whispered, panic showing in his eyes. He saw the wary look in my eyes and sighed, putting a hand over his face.

"Ever heard the stories about the elves, about how they can't lie?" ha asked and I nodded.

"Think, I never lied to you... I only went around in circles. If I was lying to you right now, the words couldn't come out." he said with such a tone in his voice, such sincerity in his eyes that I had to trust him.

_After all, if he had wanted to kidnap me, he would have had done it already. _I thought as I grabbed my coat and my bag. I looked at my pyjamas and Cillian went out by the window and waited outside while I changed.

I joined him outside and noticed it was snowing, something really rare in our village.

"They made snow to locate you more easily... You'll have to take my hand so I can create an illusion and make all traces disappear." he explained.

I hesitantly put my hand in his, which awoke the pain I still had about how he hid everything from me. I tried to ignore the fact that his cold hand was in mine and what this action had meant some hours ago...

"Where are you taking me?" I asked quietly, my voice weakened by the cold.

"At a friend's place. He'll be able to help you."

I remained silent, trying to realize all of this was real, yet it was all so unreal! And not knowing anything about how much and why I was in danger didn't make it easier.

The snow crashed violently on my face and my feet and hands hurt so much I could have cried. Zéphyr noticed and asked if I wanted him to carry me but I answered negatively.

Some time later, I woke up in his arms and realized it was dawn. I had certainly fell and couldn't stand the cold anymore. He put me on the ground and I walked again at his side.

-"This is all so crazy!" I exclaimed," Can't you just explain?"

-"You'll hate me but as you already do, that doesn't matter now does it?" he smiled bitterly. "My mother, the winter queen sent me in the forest as the guardian of the door but also to accomplish her revenge. On your mother."

A/N: tadada! I hope you like it! I'm so glad you review guys! Many thanks to AriaRose7, Pokemonchen and Kg.


	17. Freezing

Chapter 17: Freezing...

My heart stopped then kept beating faster and faster as realization began to sink in.

"You killed my mother?" I said horrified, my voice breaking. I started crying really hard as I understood what he had done and what my mother had become.

I ran away from him as quickly as I could, tripping over my feet several times. I could hear him shout after me to stop but I was ready to run as fast and as long as I could, even if it was until I died.

I fell again, this time hurting my ankle badly and panic took the best of me. I desperately looked around me frantically for a place to hide from Cillian. I crawled behind bushes and waited silently for him to pass by. I tried to stop crying and I put my fist in my mouth to keep me from doing any sound.

"Eden, I know where you are. I don't want to scare you nor to hurt you. You didn't understand me well... Remember what I said to you in the forest when you showed me the paper written in a strange language. When you asked me if I knew the people who killed her I said I knew no one who killed her so no, I didn't kill her. She's alive, Eden."

I didn't move, unable to believe what he just said. I slowly raised my head above the bushes and looked in his eyes, to be even more sure he was telling the truth. His expressive eyes confirmed what I knew deep inside and I smiled through my tears.

"She's alive!" I cried out and hugged Zéphyr, the bushes separating us. I became aware of what I just did and realization hit me as I thought of what he said. I pushed him and told him: "Wait, how do you know that? And most importantly, since when do you know?" I added the last question as anger filled my whole body.

He closed his eyes and looked at me, embarassed.

-"My mother is the Winter queen... she sent me and her knights to kidnap her... It was before I even knew you, I wasn't aware that she had a daughter and well, elves can be cruel beings and it is not rare that they take humans away." he explained, shame written all over his face.

-"But you knew she was my mother when we were friends... right?"

-"I..." he sighed and then added, pain dripping from his words: " yes I did".

-"How could you? How could you see me crying over her and say nothing?" I cried as the sense of betrayal clouded my mind. I was facing him, fearlessly staring into his eyes and I went mad as he remained calm, as always.

-"You would have looked for her everywhere, you would have gone into faeryland and believe me, it is extremely dangerous. I just didn't want to see you hurt, please understand."

I didn't know what to feel anymore... I could somehow understand but still, a part of him couldn't believe he hid that from me.

"Don't expect me to forgive you. Ever." I declared, making my voice as cold and steady as possible, still holding back tears.

I walked past him with big, determined strides, making my way through the snow-covered forest. I hesitated and stopped midway.

I turned towards him, annoyed, and pointed before me: "This way, right?"

He nodded then walked quickly yet casually towards me and silently directed me through the woods.

We finally arrived in front of a little house made of stones apparently abandoned and looked like she was about to collapse, the weight of the centuries resting on its walls.

-"Is this... your friend's house?" I asked with some hesitation.

-"No, of course not. It is the gate to faeryland." he answered and he looked at me as if he was trying to see my thoughts.

-"Once you go through that door Eden, there's no going back. It a dangerous world, as I already warned you. You might want to take the time to check if you really want to enter..."

-"Of course I want to! I want to take my mother out of this world and then go back to my old life. I don't know how I'll do this, but there is no hesitation." I assured him.

He made a weak smile and then said: "That's the most unbelievable thing about you humans. You are so passionate, you have such strong feelings... Be careful about that in faeryland. It might seem the most natural thing for you to bear these feelings for a person but it is a weakness in my world."

He looked even more inhuman and frighteningly strange saying those warnings and his fine, pointed ears as well as his more sharp features added much more weirdness to the situation. I studied him for a second and let his words sank in... It explained all his odd behaviour, the way he was torn between being cold, distant, almost arrogant in his attitude and expressing his feelings, being "weak" as he would say.

I was about to reiterate my desire to enter and find my mother but he seemed to have read in my thoughts, or in my eyes since he was staring at them, and walked up towards the old house.

I walked in after him and looked around the room which was absolutely filled with books. You couldn't see any of the walls except one, where you could see a booked engraved.

-"Fey were born from the imagination of the humans, this is why this entrance is here, where a lot of imagination is stored in books." he explained to me, "You will have to go after me, just walk toward the wall."

-"What? But this is a wall, I will just bump on it!"

-"You will go through it, you just have to believe in it. Close your eyes, it will make it easier." he adviced patiently, though I could guess this was exasperating him.

He went first and I saw him go through the wall as if he entered in water and then he disappeared.

I closed my eys and walked straight towards the entrance and I felt some unknown material tickle my skin. In a second I arrived and a rush of cold air whipping my face. I slowly opened my eyes, totally unprepared as to what I would see next.

A forest, completely covered by snow was revealed to my eyes, giving a magic feeling to the landscape. You could only see the odd colours of the tree trunks: blue, purple but also brown, looking more like the trees of "my world". I couldn't believe this was reality yet, and all felt really weird to me. I decided to push aside this disturbing thoughts and concentrated on getting to the house of Cillian's friend.

I stared in awe for a few minutes then he brought me back to reality, or was it truly reality?

We walked for some time, maybe more maybe less than before, I couldn't really tell since my cellphone and my watch both didn't work. It looked like time had ceased to exist, or as if it went by differently there.

The landscape changed drastically at one stage and went from white to brown, red and orange. Snow melted with dead leaves at one point and I guessed we were entering the autumn "territory". I didn't want to question Zéphyr though, so I kept silent despite of my growing curiosity.

After we walked some more and as the tension built up between me and Zéphyr mostly because of the silence each other maintained carefully, I heard the cracking of leaves and I saw some bushes tremble.

All of a sudden, a man jumped at us, a sword in hand.

A tall, young man, or I should say elf grinned wickedly at Cillian, his sword threatening him but my guide had already his sword in hand.

"Well, well, well... I haven't seen you for a long time, Niallin. I am still mad at you for letting me bear with all the consequences of our little "prank" on the princess." said the brown-haired swordsman. And with that he leaped at him and they began a wild and impressing duel.

My heart in my throat, I watched, unable to move and feeling completely helpless.

None of them managed to hurt the other, since both of them had quick reflexes, habit clearly shown in their moves.

At one stage, the unknown man succeeding in making Cillian fall and he put his sword on his neck. I panicked and tried to think of something quickly, in order to save Zéphyr before the young man put his sword though his throat.

A/N: Here's the 17th chapter! I hope you like it, sorry for the wait :) Thanks to AriaRose7 and Pokemonchen for their reviews, they are really motivating :D


	18. Honesty

Chapter 18: Honesty

"Stop! Please don't kill him!" I begged miserably, feeling entirely powerless.

The green-eyed attacker turned towards me with a smirk then looked back at Zéphyr.

I heard his familiar laugh, which surprised me, and his leaned on his elbows and told the young man: "Well, you've gotten better with your sword, last time I saw you you couldn't even touch me! It's been a long time, isn't it Conley?"

-"Wait. What is going on?" I asked, confused. Conley helped Zéphyr stand up again and they greeted each other in a strange language.

-"I'm Conley" the boy flashed a big smile at me, stretching his hand out at me. "It means hero." he added cockily and charmingly. Zéphyr chuckled and I laughed at what his friend just said.

-"I'm Eden" I answered, taking his hand.

-"Nice to meet you" he grinned. "What are you doing here?"

-"She's the daughter of Ena." Zéphyr said as if it explained everything. _Who's Ena? This is not my mother's name..._ I thought.

At his friend's answer, Conley widened his eyes and asked:

-"The Ena the queen sent you looking for?"

-"Yes that Ena" Zéphyr told him gravely.

-"What did you bring her here? Are you crazy?"

-"They were about to kidnap her! I had to do something... I thought maybe you could hide her." the tall blond boy I knew told his friend, rather embarassed to ask this favor it seemed.

-"Wow, you're asking a big favor there ice-eyes!" Conley said smiling; I was smiling inside at the nickname he gave his friend, which described well the looks he could give to someone.

-"I am ready to make a bargain..."

-"Bah! This is not necessary! Friends don't make promises!" reassured Conley. I was quite at loss hearing this conversation but I couldn't bring myself to ask question, rather intimidated by the stranger in front of me.

-"Well, sometimes I have a hard time figuring out when you're joking or not." answered calmly his friend.

-"Don't whine Zéphyr-Niallin, didn't your parents tell you it was ugly to whine?"

Cillian or Zéphyr or Niallin (_really how much names does he have?_ I thought) shot him a dark look, as annoyance could be read on his face.

-"What should I call you? Because it seems you have a lot of names..." I finally asked.

-"I go by Zéphyr, that's one of my many names, I hate Niallin, my first name, the one my mother gave me."

-"How much names do you have?"

-"We're not acquainted enough to share that kind of information. Giving your true name here is very dangerous, it's like giving a part of yourself... Sometimes not even a husband or a wife knows his spouse's true name. It is an information shared by your parents and you, that's why they have a lot of power here. If your true name is revealed to everyone, then, you could lose it and therefore, lose yourself, your memories..."

I shuddered at the thought, this world was definitely not friendly, even if it seemed really beautiful. I looked around me and observed the brown, red and orange leaves whirl as a soft breeze blew. It looked like everything was in movement, like there was always dark creatures creeping in the shadows, ready to jump at you. I was sure I saw a tiny girl with wings and green skin smiling at me from one branch. I quickly looked away and went closer to Zéphyr, secretely wanting his protection.

"Follow me, it's not wise to stay here for a long time, we could easily be spotted." Conley brought me out of my reverie.

He walked toward an enormous oak with a big hole in its trunk. He began to go in it and disappeared doing so. Surprised, I turned towards Zéphyr who explained the trunk was the way leading to Conley's "apartment".

"Go, I'll be right behind you" he reassured me.

I went in the trunk and let myself fall, which seemed to last a few minutes and felt like I was Alice in wonderland. I felt odd, curious, dizzy, scared of how I was going to land on the ground and that was the moment when in loud "boom!" I fell on a hard surface.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"You stopped believing in it, the magic stopped supporting you and you fell. Fortunately you were not too high, you could have been hurt a lot more." Zéphyr said casually and I gasped.

_The less time I spend here, the more I have chances to survive! I wish I could go home..._

The thought made me realize something: I hadn't let anyone know at home that I was alright and didn't even have an excuse to my absence. And also, one question always ringed in my mind: How much time was I going to stay there?

-"Cilli... Zéphyr, I didn't let a note to say I wouldn't be there for a while. Jesse must be worried-sick!"

-"Don't worry, I realized that and sent someone to let a note I wrote to explain it all with your signature on it."

-"You could have told me!" I shot back angrily.

-"Well, it would have meant reminding you of your home and the whole situation you know... I didn't want to upset you..." he explained, sincerity showing in his tone.

-"Wow, Zéphyr, never saw you so sensitive about a girl!" Conley said, a mocking smile on his face. I saw his friend giving the icest of the ice looks he ever gave someone and then he left, opening a door and entering into a room.

I understood how much Zéphyr was trying not to care about anyone or anything, but could not manage to do it. He had told me he was considered weak in his family because of he showed some of his feelings, so I imagined this remark must have been really hard for him.

I saw an expression run across the brown-haired and green-eyed boy, something like remorse, but that was replaced by the usual (at least it seemed usual) smile he bore. I realized this smile must hide something also, maybe something not that pleasant... Most of people wearing a joyful expression and telling jokes all the time have always some tragedies to hide... At least, it was something I had come up with along the years.

Conley directed me towards a room, all in wood, from the ceiling to the ground with a bed covered with blankets in wool and some in patchwork. A sort of chimney was in the middle of a wall, with an orange ball of light glittering inside that appeared as soon as the young man snapped his fingers.

-"Make yourself at home." he said, giving me a reassuring smile.

-"Do you know Zéphyr for a long time?"

-"For centuries." he answered and saw the shocked look on my face.

-"Elves live for a longer time than humans, but that's another story." and with that, he left.

Suddenly, I really felt alone in a hostile world and I felt the need to find something familiar which could appease my fears... I saw a shelve filled with books and I could not resist the temptation to take one and drown myself in a story which could take me far, far away from this place.

The title on the cover was written in an unknown language, but strangely, I could understand it. Intrigued, I opened it and began to read, understanding each word perfectly, as if it was my native language... Scared, I dropped the book and had to maintain a distance in order not to panic. Without knowing how, tears began to fill my eyes, soon running down my cheeks.

I heard the doorknob click and the door opened but I didn't dare look up and stayed in sitted in the corner. The person approached slowly and sat beside me. I felt his hand touch my cheeks, wiping my tears away... One soft touch and I knew it was Zéphyr-Cillian, the boy who was always there to hear me and comfort me just by his presence when all went wrong, even when his alter-ego hurt me. He put an arm around my shoulders, quietly waiting for me to stop crying.

"Why did you do this to me?" I said, not really expecting an answer.

My ear against his chest, I heard his heart beat incredibly fast and he sat in an uptight manner, certainly uncomfortable about having such little power over his feelings. He gently strocked my hair and I heard him sigh, something he tend to do a lot around those times.

"Eden?" he called me and I looked up at him. I gazed in the now full of emotions eyes, not the ice ones, and he gave me a penetrating look. He slightly opened his mouth, as if he was unsure he would do right to let the words come out of his mouth.

"I am truly sorry." he simply told me, and I knew, giving the place we were at and his culture, that these words were said in the most sincere way possible and that nobody could have given them as much power as he did in that moment.


	19. Between heaven and water

Chapter 19: Between heaven and water...

-"I know... It's just to hard forgiving you right now, I just can't forget you were involved in my mom's kidnaping." I tried to explain.

-"I understand. I don't want forgivness, because I know what I did was horrible, but I wanted you to know that I felt really bad doing it and that I regret doing it." he said, playing with a strand of my hair.

I inhaled deeply then sighed and smiled at him.

-"So, I think going out to explore would be a good idea but I didn't want to go out alone... Could you show me around?" I asked and lightly smiled.

-"Of course. Come" he answered and took my hand.

We went back in the living room and he turned towards me.

-"The only way out is this hole we went through to come here. You'll have to fly."

-"What? I can't fly, humans don't fly." I objected, my eyes widening.

-"Oh come on, you just have to believe in it! Close your eyes and imagine how it would feel to fly... Imagine the air, your body floating..."

I tried to do as he told but... nothing. I sighed and opened my eyes: "Zéphyr, this obviously doesn't work!" He refused to listen to me and shook his head. I reclosed my eyes and tried another method: I tried to see myself running really, really fast, then slowly my feet would began to feel light and then I would be in the air. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and it seemed as if I didn't have balance, I could feel my body sway. Afraid of what I would discover, I opened one eye and realized I was 4 feet above the ground! I shrieked and began to panic. Without even wanting it, I did a caper in the air before falling.

Fortunately, Zéphyr was there to catch me and I clung onto him, shocked. He smiled at me, while my mouth was still wide open from surprise and then I grinned. "I know how to fly! Aahh! hahaha!" I shouted histerically. After my outburst, I felt a bit awkward and sobered. There were the usual awkward moments, but they were still sweet memories. I tried again and managed, Zéphyr following me not far behind. It felt amazing but still really scary having no balance, nothing under your feet but I felt free of all my problems...

We arrived at the end of the sort of tunnel and the red and brown colours of the forest appeared. Zéphyr waited for me to join him on the ground, standing, his hand on his hips; he seemed to enjoy seeing me not at ease... Cruel, cruel Zéphyr.

-"Err... Zéphyr, I don't know how to land..." I said, embarrassed and trying to keep a minimum of balance, I was beginning to feel like I was in a boat in the middle of a tempest.

-"Try to imagine stairs?" he said, as if he just guessed it. I did as I was told and it worked for two seconds and then... I guess I just missed a stair, invisible stairs were not really practical...

Zéphyr grabbed me and put me on the ground, obviously trying not to smile.

-"You actually do fly good for a beginner..." he tried to compliment me. I remembered what he had said the day of my escape from my kidnappers: _You're a fey..._

-"Why did you say I was a fey the other day?"

-"Well, crying a diamond tear isn't common for humans... But some fey have that ability. Though those feys are what we call "the chosen ones", I know it seems surreal, but it is not."

-"The "chosen ones"? What do you mean by that?"

-"Well, they are from an ancient family of elves who had a mission: look after the Book."

-"I don't understand, what is the Book?"

-"The first book where all the fairy tales are born of. Someone, a long time ago made this book out of a magic tree. He wrote in it the first story about elves, fairies, magical creatures... Since then, it seems all the stories in which there are fairy tales elements write themselves in it. This Book was hidden in order to keep it safe and we figured out that you can make anything happen only by writing what you want to happen in it. There was so much wars about it that some elves were chosen to hid it. At least one of their offspring is supposed to be a guardian but we lost track of these elves a hundred centuries ago... before, we were able to see at least one of them from time to time and one of their characteristics was their diamond tears." he told me.

-"Do you mean... I'm an elf? And a special one? Wow, this is too much to take in..." I said, sitting on the ground. It seemed all so strange to me, it was impossible for me to believe in it.

-"Wait, if I was an elf, I would have ears like you! I've looked in the mirror everyday for seventeen years now and I'm pretty sure I didn't see pointy ears..."

-"You were born in the human world, totally ignorant of our existence, and your mother certainly managed to hide our world to you. Since elves don't come often in your world, it was an easy thing to do."

-"Wait what does my mother have to do with this?" I asked, confused.

-"I thought you had figured that out..." he mumbled and I realized I had figured that out but didn't want to accept it... " Your mother is a spring elf."

-"I can't imagine my mom like that... She was just my strikingly beautiful mom called Elena..." I confessed in a sad tone.

-"She is called Ena here... She is really famous because once upon a time, the winter king fell in love with her and asked her to marry him. But it was unrequited love, she refused him and ran away because she loved a human, an unimaginable thing here. She broke his heart and the king never was the same again, he eventually married a lady elf from the winter court..."

-"Your mother, right?"

-"Yes, she was never loved by him and she is a very conceited woman, always wanting attention because she knows she is beautiful. She couldn't stand that her husband never payed attention to her and thought of a plan to get revenge on your mother..."

-"Wow... I just can't believe it! It's like... my life was all a lie!" I said, starting to feel the tears form in my eyes. "This is crazy" I added in a whisper.

He took me in his arms hesitantly, "I should not have told you... I made you cry..."

-"No, no, you did well, honesty is important." I answered, glad to know the truth.

-"Please, tell me where she is if you know..." I added.

-"I won't, it's too dangerous for you to go there. I'll go get her but don't follow me. Please promise you won't follow me when I'll go find her."

I sighed and nodded. "Promise." he insisted.

"I promise!" I said frustrated.

I saw him collect some belongings before he departed for the Winter court. Once outside, he turned toward me and looked into my eyes. He seemed hesitant about how he would say goodbye. He gave me a quick, awkward hug before kissing me on the forehead which surprised me, knowing he was a reserved person.

-"Goodbye"

-"Take care" I answered smiling faintly. He began to walk away but a big gust of wind almost knocked him off. Conley appeared right beside him and I realized I had not yet seen all the things an elf was able to do.

-"Did you seriously think I would have let you go all alone Prince? You really don't know me!"

-"I was expecting you to arrive any minute!" Zéphyr said, pating his friend on the back.

-"Well let's go! See you soon darling!" he shouted the rest of the sentence at me, walking backwards and he winked at me.

-"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" I said sarcastically.

-"You'll find human food in the fridge!" I heard him say his voice seeming far, far away already. _I didn't know elves had a fridge..._

I quickly ran in the house and took my backpack in my room and then went out again. I followed the steps left on the ground, _really you would think Zéphyr was cleverer than that. He didn't even think of making disappear the footsteps!_ I thought smiling. I quickly caught up with them but I was extremely careful not to make myself noticed which was a stressful thing to do since elves had a very good hearing._ Big ears! _I silently insulted him.

All of a sudden, the lake I went alongside began to bubble threatningly. Quite frightened, I gean to walk at a distance from it but before I could do that, something leaped at me and grabbed my arm. A mermaid was clinging onto it, or should I say a merman since it was a hauntingly, enchantingly handsome face that was in front of me.

"Come!" he invited me with a melodious voice. I began to walk towards the lake, totally hypnotized by the aquatic creature. I was in the water at about knee-length when suddenly, I realized I was beginning to forget what I was doing before. Panicked, I tried to remember but only names came to my mind... _Mom... Cillian... Zéphyr... Zéphyr! I need to call Zéphyr!_

"Zéphyr! Zéphyyyyrrr! Help!" I shouted louder and louder. The merman tried to bring me underwater but I tried to walk towards the shore. The merman managed to bring me away from it and only my head was above the water now. I saw Zéphyr and Conley running towards the lake a few seconds later.

"Let her go!" ordered Zéphyr in his most threatening voice. The merman immediately let go of my arm, bowed and begged: "Prince Ciardghal, please forgive me. I didn't know she was yours." I shuddered at the thought I could so easily be considered as an object people could take anytime they wished. And I noticed the use of a new name, probably one in the long list of names he had.

"I will show myself merciful today. You do not want to be on our way nor hers ever again or you will regret it." Zéphyr said, a freezing wind beginning to blow. He didn't wait for the merman to answer and went to take my hand although I heard the lake inhabitant mumble an "of course your highness" before he dived in the water.

Zéphyr took me instinctively in his arms, carrying me out of the water. I was dripping wet and I began to feel really cold and being close to him made it worse. Indeed, I could see he was really mad because cold radiated off of him, weird isn't it? Well, he was an ice prince after all.

He took his cloak off and put it on me, gave me a rub in order to make me feel warm.

-"Is this working? I never did it before, I saw it in a film. I don't need to do that since I'm at ease in the cold." he said quickly.

-"Yes, it works."

-"So, now that you're a bit better..." he said putting his hands on my shoulders to see my face clearly, "Are you crazy? You promised me you wouldn't follow me! You could have died and I wouldn't even be able to save you!"

-"I'm sorry... but I couldn't let you go save my mother while I was waiting doing nothing in this house! Plus, I promised I wouldn't follow _you_, not Conley..." I explained.

-"Hey! She's pretty smart for a human!" Conley said, pinching my cheeks and calming the electrical atmosphere.

-"Well, I guess you will have to come with us then..." the prince said frustrated.

All the three of us then walked away from the lake, Zéphyr leading the way towards the Winter castle. The silence reigned between us for a long time, each of us lost in our thoughts.

I sighed, _This is going to be a long journey in the faeryland..._

_A/N: Here's chapter 19! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for my reviewers: AriaRose7, Pokemonchen, DaughterofNoOne and Livi99! Your advices and thoughts on the story are precious to me! And also, I wanted to say this story is highly influenced by the Iron Fey Series by Julie Kagawa and the myht of Cupid and Psyche  
_


	20. Look at the stars, how bright they shine

Chapter 20: Look at the stars, how bright they shine...

I stared at the bright stars shining above me, _that is a beautiful night sky... _

I shivered under despite of the ton of blankets wrapped around me. _Can it get colder than that? Really, I wish I was like Zéphyr at least, he's never cold..._

-"Are you cold?" Zéphyr softly said. I turned towards him, surprised to find him leaning on his elbow. I thought he was asleep since I didn't hear any noise but the heavy breathing of Conley.

-"A bit..." I confessed, ashamed that I was so vulnerable to the cold. "But that's okay, I will get used to the c..."

I was interrupted by him laying down next to me. He stared into my eyes and, against my will, it took my breath away. Before I could turn my back to him, and pretend I was falling asleep, Zéphyr put his hand just above his head and made a ball of light, one like Conley had created the day before, in my room.

This one was blue though, but it produced a comfortable and soothing warmth. He moved the ball so it was placed above me and I smiled while thanking him. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep but I soon found it impossible as I felt my friend gently strocking my hair, as if he was afraid I would notice. I felt a finger lightly touch my cheek, but it seemed he withdraw his hand away from my face, as if it would burn him.

I felt him turn and try to relax but I could feel he wasn't sleeping. I slowly opened my eyes and watched him gaze at the stars while I was staring at his profile. I finally looked away to observe the stars but I heard Zéphyr ask softly: "Are you asleep?"

-"No... Can't sleep..."

-"Would you want a story to fall asleep?" a small smile appeared on his face.

I wanted to say I wasn't a child anymore, that I didn't believe in bed time stories but I was drawn to these kind of tales, as if they would actually enable me to understand where I really came from. So I just nodded and smiled softly, pleased as a little girl would when she got to hear princess stories.

He turned to face me, as we both still layed on the ground: "So, just so you know, this is a true story... Well, a true fairy story"

-"See those stars?" he asked, pointing at the bright little lights shining in the black sky.

-"They are fairies." he saw my frown and explain more: " Indeed, they are special fairies who live in sort of... bubbles of dust, fairy dust (that it what stars are so bright), and they shine, sometimes among other stars, sometimes alone in a dark corner. Those who are alone are really special." He paused for a second and looked at me, his eyes shining like those little stars above our heads.

-"You see, my people say a star fairy borns each time a love appears... I like to believe those lonely stars, shining on their own represent a unique love... One that never dies, one which light will never fade..." he said as he draw his eyes away to gaze dreamily at the sky.

-"Can a star represent unrequited love?" Simple question. But it bore much more meaning than anyone could think. I regreted my question as soon as I said it because it meant I was confessing to myself, at least, that I was in love with someone. With Him.

-"No, because unrequited love does not shine, it brings you to darkness, sorrow, destruction..." he said, his voice slightly trembling. He sighed, and looked at me.

-"Have... Have you ever experienced unrequited love?" I hesitantely asked and he bowed his head. We were both sitting now, engrossed into the conversation.

-"I think so... I never knew if she loved me back." My heart broke into little pieces as I heard his answer. _He will never think of me like that. I'm just the annoyinglittle human and I surely am ugly beside her._ Yeah, my heart definetely felt as if it was a strawberry crumble.

Sorry, bakery metaphors might not be the most appropriate.

-"How is she like?" I was getting curious, even if I knew the answers would certainly kill me inside. He suddenly looked at me, surprised or was he anxious? I couldn't tell.

-"Amazing. She is amazing. I know her for a while now. She's shy but once she gets used to people, she can be pretty opened and funny, in her own way." He laughed to himself, maybe remembering an amusing scene. "She loves to learn new things, new languages, meet new people, read new books... She's different from everyone I've ever known, she also that artistic sense. She likes to play music, and to draw also! Although she won't tell anyone nor show her drawings. I like the look on her face when she concentrates..." He paused, playing with a piece of wood.

-"And the way she is so kind and caring with others makes her even more beautiful... Her qualities make her the most gorgeous girl... " _Has he seen chick-flicks or read books for girls? Because it sure is unreal! How can a boy say that? I must be hearing things..._

-"She is... physically beautiful though..." _Ah, here we go..._

-"Her eyes... mesmerize me. She really is beautiful in every feature but her eyes bear this sweetness, this reassuring kindness I've never seen anywhere."

-"Well, I'm sure if you tell her that, she will melt like ice cream under the summer sun!" I cheerfully said.

-"No... I've been horrible to her..."

-"Oh come on, you've already been not... quite a cool with me, surely you can't do worse!"

-"Oh well, thank you, that's very encouraging!"

-"It sounded better in my head... But anyway, you can't know for sure if you don't tell her. What do you have to lose?" I felt him take a breath and saw him open his mouth, but he hesitated. He didn't answer and silence began to install.

-"Don't they feel alone?" I asked

-"Who?"

-"The star fairies, it must be hard for them to stay alone and see other fairies happy..."

-"Well, they are the happiness of other people. They are content with representing something that beautiful. They also love the attention they get every night when people gaze at them and say how beautiful they are. But maybe sometimes, they are sad, we can't know for sure. But you know, sometimes, they get to come down here."

-"Really? How come?"

-"That's very rare, but when they have the honour of representing True Love, and I'm talking about True Love like in the books, that unique love who could either destroy completely everything or that could built everlasting happiness, well when they represent that love, they can fall from the sky when something threatens to break it. They then go on a mission to protect this love, to reunite the lovers or help them fight against a great evil that could draw them appart."

-"Wow, that's some story! I wish I was one of those stars, I could make people happy..." I said in a yawn, my eyes slowly closing. Despite my sleepiness, I felt a light kiss on my forehead and I smiled.

-"I would do anything for you, little star..." I heard him whisper, but I wasn't too sure if I was dreaming or not.

"Wake up love birds!" someone shouted into my hear, I soon heard the loud "bangs" and "booms" of frying pans being used as an alarm clock. I heard Zéphyr moan and throw something at his friend.

-"Conley, I will kill you and cut you into..." I began to say.

-"Ha ha, rosy cheeks! That's not very nice! I see you get grumpy in the mornings, hum?" I heard his annoying voice interrupt my curses.

I turned and put the covers over my head in protestation.

-"No, no,no lady! You must get up and eat your breakfast so we can leave!" he sand these worlds in a very, very annoying tune.

-"Fine!" I jumped out of the covers, angrily sitting on a rock while eating some bread and fruits.

A few minutes later, we were on the road again, barely speaking to each other. Well, Conley was talking to himself, which was enough for now.

-"So what's the plan?" Conley turned to us.

-"Well, I go, see if her mother's imprisonned and then I come back to you and you help me getting her out of here without getting caught." Zéphyr explained simply.

-"And how will you explain your presence in the court? You're supposed to be guarding the gate." he said, cocking an eyebrow.

-"Hmm... I didn't quite think of that... I'll just say I'm visiting because I wanted to travel. Anyway, me being the guardian of the Gate is just an excuse, we don't need someone to stop people from entering if nobody wants to enter!"

-"Hmm, well we'll see if it works... I'm not too sure if your family will be happy to see you, you need to be quick and not draw attention. You could dress as your..."

-"I know, Conley, I know what I'm doing okay?" the blonde boy interrupted his friend, suddenly getting angry at the mention of his family.

I remained silent, not knowing what to say. _Surely his family can't hate him like that... _I put a hand on Zéphyr's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

-"Come on, we'll see what we'll do later..." I said to stop the conversation before anyone could get more angry.

As we were getting closer to the Winter castle, we could feel everyone getting more and more nervous. Finally, we arrived at the border of the forest and a white castle was shining right in front of us, it must have been one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

"You two stay here and wait for me okay? Don't do anything stupid, getting in trouble is the last thing I want to happen." our friend said coldly.

We nodded and sat on a piece of wood, trying to be as quiet as possible. I saw Zéphyr walking away and I felt like I forgot to do something, it didn't feel right.

-"Zéphyr!" I called him, putting a hand on his arm, "are you sure you don't want us to come? I'm afraid of you getting hurt..." He looked at me intensely, like he always did, and the corners of his mouth went up a bit.

-"Don't worry, I'm just going to observe and look for your mother. To get her out, I'll probably need your help so look for my signal, okay?" he said in a reassuring tone.

-"Okay. Thank you Zéphyr..." I said before kissing his cheek.

_Why did I do that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Oh this is so embarrassing!_ My cheeks felt like they were on fire now and probably looked redder than a tomato. _This is so awkward, how am I going to explain that?_

I finally dared to look up at Zéphyr who was blushing, yes, _blushing_. This was the first time I saw him like that and I could have swore that I saw a dreamy smile before I quickly looked at the ground, ashamed.

To my great surprise, I felt two arms go around my body and pressing me against... Zéphyr's chest? _What is he doing? He's hugging me? Oh my goodness! He's hugging me! What do I do? What do I do!_

After this moment of shock, I responded this unusual gesture of affection by putting awkwardly my hands behind his back. It didn't feel so awkward then.

"That's what... friends do..." he answered in a whisper. _Yeah, friends, great. Woohoo_.

We both let go and he began to walk towards the castle and looked back at me still blushing.

I watched him stride towards the city which was surrounding the catsle and I wished we could have a star, our star.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'ts been a while, sorry :/ I was preparing my stay in Ireland, so now that I'm there, I wrote again :) Thanks for all of your reviews AriaRose7, Pokemonchen, DaughterOfNoOne and Ilikemutemath. Really, your reviews mean a lot to me! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm still not happy with it :(**


	21. I don't know you anymore

Chapter 21: I don't know you anymore...

I tugged at the hood of my black cloak as I followed Conley who was making his way through the crowded market place, this was definitely not the moment to get busted. Someone grabbed my arm and forced me to turn around, frightened, I tried to withdraw my arm but the grip was too strong.

"Miss! A wish granted in exchange of your name!" an old woman offered in a trembling yet strangely menacing voice. In spite of my many refusals, the woman wouldn't let go of my arm and panick began to rise in me.

Fortunately, Conley had realized I wasn't walking behind anymore and he went back to get me. He snatched me out of the old woman's grip, his arm remaining protectively around me. Thankful, I gave him a smile and he adviced me to be more careful and to keep looking at the ground.

I did as he said but at some time, I heard the enchanting sound of music... Completely under the spell of the harmonious sounds escaping from a violin, I began to run towards the musician. Surprised, Conley had let me go and he quickly lost me in the crowd.

A human was standing on a wooden chair and played a wonderful song with his violin. Elves were surrounding him, listening to the music in awe. After some time I realized he could not stop playing, it was as if his body did not respond to what his brain was ordering. You could guess that when you looked at his face which bore a look of agony as tears were streaming down his face.

Beside him was an elf which had the appearance of a forty-year old man and who was certainly his master. He smiled each time he could see the man wince in pain. Other elves did not seem to care of the performer being hurt but were simply content to enjoy the show.

An elf-girl aproached the master and whispered something in his hear; the elf smiled and nodded. He clapped his hands before shouting: "Dance, now!". The young musician immediately put down the violin and began to dance as the elf clapped his hands to give him the rythm. He began to dance to a furious rythm, a bit like an Irish dance but he did it so quickly you could barely see his legs. _He's going to pass out!_ I thought as I saw his eyelids beginning to droop. Tears filled my eyes as I realized the cruelty of the scene and suddenly the young man collapsed. Everyone smiled and clapped as the master began to shake him to wake him up. I was about to run to him when I felt arms go around me. I looked and saw Conley. He looked hurt too and he told me we couldn't help him.

When I asked him why, he said we would get spotted and that the musician was too enchanted to be his normal self ever again. I looked one last time and I saw the poor man being taken away by two other human boys.

I couldn't get rid of the grief I felt for the rest of the day, _why are they so cruel? Don't they ever feel guilty?_

We finally arrived to the castle and I shuddered. Even though it was beautiful, coldness radiated off of it and I definitely not felt at ease. It had been three days we had not seen Zéphyr and he did not send us a message. We had decided to look for him in the castle to see if he was okay but it was not going to be easy.

It seemed there was a ball as a lot of elves wearing fine clothes were entering inside the white and silver building. We would obviously stand out, me in my human clothes and Conley in his clothes from the Autumn court.

-"What do we do now?" I asked my friend. He had a concentrated look on his face and he seemed to be thinking hard.

-"We need to disguise ourselves... We obviously are not looking like snow elves but luckily cloaks are fashionable here so we only need to find some clothes."

-"Clever but where do we get those clothes?"

He remained silent for a few seconds before smirking.

-"You can thank my good looks and unresistable charm, Eden, because I know someone who will die to help me!"

I laughed quietly as he energetically walked away.

After travelling up and down the dark streets of Giveragh we ended up in front of a small wooded house in which we could see there was still light.

Fixing his hair one last time, Conley straightened and walked towards the house with confidence and knocked on the door.

An elf maiden opened the door and a smile appeared on her face before an angry look appeared.

-"Conley! It is now that you come visit? You miserable..." she was interrupted by Conley taking her in his arms and I could see she softened.

-"Why do you always do that... But sincerely though, you could have come sooner, I have not seen you in two months!"

-"I know dear, I know, I'm sorry but you see, I had a lot of things to do..." he said in his sweetest voice. The girl gave him a wary look before asking what he wanted.

-"Well, I kinda need your help to get clothes for the winter court for my friend and I..." he answered. She suddenly looked at me, a surprised look on her face like she didn't notice me before.

-"You're travelling with a girl?"

-"Yes, but don't worry she's just a friend, she's Zéphyr's friend!" he quickly answered as he could feel she was getting jealous.

She quickly made us coming in the house and kept repeating she was going to get in trouble because of him. We hurriedly put the clothes she gave us on and she asked us to give them back as soon as we were finished with this whole story.

He grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going out. The blond elf blushed and told him to come back soon and not to get too much in trouble. I thanked her and said goodbye before waving at her from the other side of the street. I saw her wave back and close the door, leaving us again in the darkness of the deserted street.

The dark blue dress I was wearing looked like it was reflecting the night's sky as the diamonds which adorned it looked like little stars...

"Come on Cinderella, we must find Zéphyr before we turn into pumpkins again!" the autumn fey exclaimed after admiring his refined silver suit.

We managed to sneak inside, the stuarts and the guards too busy with the nobles coming towards them. Conley took the lead since he knew where was Zéphyr's room and I followed him distractedly while I observed my surroundings.

We arrived in a hall which was where our friend's chambers were according to the Autumn fey. And, to our surprise, two guards were standing at each side of the door, stopping everyone from coming in.

Conley pushed me towards them, whispering: "You distract them while I sneak in!"

"What? No! Are you crazy?" I protested but I was already in front of them. I turned towards them to see they were looking at me.

"Errr... Hi!" I said shyly. _Think of something, quick!_

"I think I'm lost... you see, I hum... I was looking for the restroom because I wanted to do my make up again" I said imitating the tone of the Barbie dolls that were in my school.

"Make up isn't quality anymore, really, you always have to check if it isn't running down your face, you know?" They didn't move, not even blinked.

"Well, obviously you don't know, because you know, you're not... girls. You indeed are very manly!" _Oh this is terrible, and not working at all..._

"So, hum could you guys lead me to the bathroom? You would be real gentlemen!" I said, giving them my best smile. They looked at eachother and went back to their initial position.

"Okay this is obviously not working..." I sighed and did something I didn't think I was able to do. And kids don't do this at home, or even outside...

I punched them both in the face. Yeah, incredible uh? I was completely gobsmacked at what I did and immediately felt guilty, the poor guys didn't ask anything.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" I apologized and they began to stand up but Conley knocked them out.

"Hey good job missy!" Conley grinned

"Yeah! You're lucky I'm here! You should be ashamed to let a lady do the job!" I playfully punched his arm as I pushed the door.

"You! Stop!" a guard shouted at us. At that moment the door opened and I fell into the arms of a man.

I looked up to see Zéphyr, dressed in a very princely suit with a cape. I smiled and exclaimed: "Zéphyr! You're safe!". But the serious look he bore didn't leave his face and he seized my arms tightly.

"Ow, it hurts! Stop! What are you doing?" I protested as he lead me towards the guard.

"Put them in the donjons and tell the queen." he coldly ordered.

Okay, what happened to him? I'm like really confused... The feeling of betrayal sank in and I refused to let the tears leave my eyes. I looked in his eyes as the guards dragged me away and I was surprised to see such coldness in them, such inhumanity... I looked at Conley who was looking at me worriedly before shouting: "Don't worry, it'll be okay! I'll come get you!"

His words reassured me a bit and I saw him stay at Zéphyr's side though some other guards were grabbing his arms, stopping him from running away.

I shivered as I entered the dark, cold donjon; not only because of the cold but also because it was exactly the type of donjons you see in films: sordid with rats running everywhere. The guards closed the door behind me and I began to think about what just happened.

"Why did he do that? I don't understand at all... Maybe he couldn't let people see him help a human? That's probably it, he couldn't let anyone suspect him..." I said to myself.

"I just have to wait for him to get me out of here right?" I concluded, sitting on the stone floor. I waited for hours, or maybe it was just five minutes but I really couldn't just wait, could I?

"Oh! Really? Why am I waiting for my prince to come save me? I'm not a damsel in distress! I can take care of myself!" I exclaimed as I energetically stood up.

I began to inspect the room for a stone or some heavy object to break the door down.

"Aha!" I shouted when I saw a big stone lying on the floor in a dark corner. I made my way towards it and undertook to move it near the door. After multiple attempts, I couldn't even lift it up.

"Oh come on!" I moaned. I tried one last time and as I did, the door flung opened and two guards appeared.

"What's going on?" I asked, frightened as they dragged me away, but they didn't answer.

We entered a huge ballroom, decorated in gold and white.

In front of me, a woman with long strawberry blonde hair was sitting on a throne, a cold and threatening smile creeping on her lips. She was staring at me with her icy blue eyes, exactly the same colour as Zéphyr, and I held her gaze, feeling fearless as I thought I was doing that for my mother. She snapped her fingers and someone began to make its way to her. Bowing to the woman on the throne, obviously the queen, the graceful silhouette was that of a woman, an elf, with long light brown hair and a graceful gait.

The queen suddenly grabbed her throat, forcing her to face me. I almost fainted when I saw that woman was my mother. She was oddly ans slightly looking different with her long ears and panicked eyes.

"Is this your human daughter Ena?" she asked in a disgusted tone.

A look of anger passed on my mother's face as she remained silent. In this instant, I was not able to do a single move, not even move my lips as I was paralyzed with fear.

"Answer to your queen!" the infuriated elf shouted.

My mother, without a world, made her way to me and put her hands on my throat. My eyes widened as I realized this was not my mother, it couldn't be right? She then whispered only for me to know: "Sorry, this is going to hurt..." before I suddely saw darkness and felt a raging pain in my head. Before I passed out I managed to hear vague sentences; one was directed to the queen: "Would a mother do that to her child?"

"Certainly not..." the queen answered desperately.

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! They are so encouraging :) I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me your thoughts about it! Thanks to AriaRose7, I likemutemath, Pokemonchen and DaughterOfNoOne for all your lovely reviews, they made my day :)


	22. Be your own savior

Chapter Twenty Two: Be your own savior

I woke up on the cold, hard, marble floor with the distant sound of music. Confused, I stood up and leaned on the wall, all of my body aching as if I had fallen from a high mind slowly cleared and I remembered what had happenned earlier.

My mom just intented to kill me. My. Mom.

An all too familiar rush of panic went through me as I realized I didn't know where I was, why my mom did what she did. Was she even my mom? As more and more questions popped up in my mind, I felt like I was going to turn crazy. Cold and alone in a dark hallway, in a world I didn't know, I felt the need to have a friend by my side. Totally lost and not knowing what to do I was looking for support, for a familiar friendly face... But they all seemed to have abandonned me...

_Obviously, they're not gonna come. And you're not a damsel in distress that'll wait for her prince, Eden. You must save yourself on your own like a big girl._ I repeated to myself, building up courage to begin exploring on my own.

I could see light coming from an open door, the music, probably played by an orchestra, was also coming from this direction. It was certainly where the ball I was at before was held; I debated wether I should go back there or not. Sure, I had found my mom but she ended up strangling me so I think you can understand I wasn't really motivated to talk to her again.  
"Would a mother to do that to her child?" I remembered her words before I fell into unconsciousness a moment before. What did she mean? Was she trying to protect me by pretending she wasn't my mother? Why would she do that? Maybe she was a prisonner here, but she seemed in perfect health, even really well dressed...  
Then, Zéphyr came into my mind. Why did he put me into a cell? Why was he so cold? Why didn't he save me? As much as I wanted to pretend I was strong, I slowly crumbled under the weight of my doubts and fears...

I leaned my head againt the wall, closing my eyes, I looked for strength somewhere inside of me._ Why is everyone pretending here?_ I felt incredibly alone and helpless, and in this dark hallway, I was just a little girl wanting to go back home.

After a moment, I let my desire to go bak to my old life take over me and made my mind to find Conley, the only friend I seemed to have at the time.  
_He said he would find a way to help me, but what if he is also locked up in a room? He's not in his territory either... I should probably go see if he's in the ballroom. Yeah, I should do that!_ I planned as my thoughts began clearer and clearer.

I slowly and quietly entered in the crowded room and made my way through the dancing elves, my eyes analyzing the faces in search of a friendly, familiar face.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm tightly. I turned my head to see it was Zéphyr smiling menacingly at me. He had a frighteningly cruel look in his eyes; I tried to get out of his grip, in vain, at each attempt I did, he only pulled me closer. I stared into his eyes fiercely and asked him to let me go.

-"You seem like a fine human, interesting enough for me. Let's see how much time you can dance with me" he said.  
-"What? What are you doing? I'm not dancing with you! Have you gone crazy or what? I don't recognize you!" I said rather quietly so we couldn't be heard.  
-"Are we acquainted? Strange that I could forget such a peculiar human. Oh well, time to get to know you better!" He dragged me further into the crowd and grabbed my other hand and we began to waltz at a quicker pace every second passing.  
-"Stop! You're going to fast! Please stop" I begged him as I felt as if my legs would break from the speed and tire. I didn't how much time we had danced but it sure seemed like an eternity. I was close to tears, pain ragging through my body, only emphasized by the fact the one torturing me was Zéphyr.  
-"Zéphyr, please stop..." I whispered exhausted. A mad look appeared in his eyes. If his cruelty was scarying me, the look that went in his eyes was absolutely terrifying. A shiver went down my spine as I saw his jaw tightening.  
-"Don't you dare compare me with him, you human girl" he threatened as he grabbed my jaw tightly, pronouncing "human" with a disgusted tone of voice.  
-"Ciardghal!" I heard someone say. My "partner" turned his head and chucked bitterly, still not loosening his grip.  
-"You just like attention, don't you Zéphyr? Invading my space all the time!"

I looked up to see the person who had interrupted our dance was Zéphyr. Now, I was really confused. I looked at the one who was holding my arm and I realized they looked exactely alike.  
_Twins? Zéphyr has a twin?_ Shocked, I stood there, paralyzed. For a few seconds, I observed them closely.

Perfectly alike. Indistinguishable.

But yet, in this little amount of time, I was able to see they were totally different in the inside. And I could see all the hatred come to the surface.  
Zéphyr closed his eyes and sighed. "Let her go before it messes up the party." he warned. I looked around and noticed people had began looking at us but kept dancing.

"I'd rather keep her. She's amusing me." he said smiling at me, trainling a finger on my cheek. I moved my face, disgusted.  
"Plus, it is not your place to order me, I am your prince. You're just the unwanted, poor copy of me." his cruel words did not seem to touch my friend, as he stood emotionless in front of his brother.

Still in his "forest clothes", Zéphyr seemed strangely ordinary beside his brother, dressed in white and gold, shining under the lights of the room.  
Right at this moment, Zéphyr did not have that arrogant look anymore; indeed, he even seemed humble, wether he wanted it or not. All of a sudden, I understood all he had wanted to say to me, back when we met in the forest.  
He was the unwanted twin brother, the one who could outshine his brother. He probably had the misfortune to have been born second. Funny how a few minutes can change your life...

Zéphyr walked briskly towards his brother saying: "Leave her alone! What use is she for you?"  
He was about to take my hand but his brother, Ciardghal, stopped him by freezing his legs. My friend sighed, only unnoyed by what seemed a childish trick in the Winter Kingdom. Everyone stared at us. _Great, we must be a wonderful distraction for everyone now._

"You do not speak to the future king this way. I show myself merciful today by not locking you up in the donjons seeing that you abandonned your mission of protecting the Gate. You are being disloyal to the court Niallin. I should turn you into a frog and lock you, let's say for about... an undetermined time." the prince announced, rather content with the punition he was about to give. I was completely pannicked and looked at Zéphyr who did not seem frightened at all.  
_Hello! He's about to turn you into a frog! Do something!_

-"Now, now my prince. No need to loose your temper! This is disturbing our enjoyable party." the Queen interrupted him, spoking calmly. The prince straightened himself and looked forward, a cold look on his face.  
-"You surely cannot let him unpunished."  
-"Of course not. But he must have a reason to come back without being announced. We will discuss the matter later." The Queen snapped her fingers and the party went on as if nothing happenned.

Only remained motionless the two twins, staring at each other. Ciardghal turned to me and said: "You have delicate hands, but you seem to use them a lot. I'm deducing you're a pianist, aren't you?"  
After a few seconds looking at him warily, I answered that I did, unsure if I was right to tell him or not. He declared that I had to be part of the orchestra as the humans in it began to loose their artistic sense. Whatever that meant... Maybe they were enchanted and they slowly lost their humanity? I shivered at the fact I could become like that too, but maybe it would enable me to observe my mother and the court from up close. I bowed as a sign of allegiance.

I saw Zéphyr feeling what seemed to be betrayed but he did not do anything. It would have been too risky, revealing his friendly feelings for a human. His brother smiled at him, enjoying his "triumph". Zéphyr walked away and disappeared into the crowd and leaving me feeling abandonned and betrayed as well.

_What is he thinking leaving me alone with his crazy brother?_ I thought as I realized everytime, it ended up with him leaving me alone, with him shattering our friendship. I forced myself to hate him, so I could find strength to resist the pain and tears.

_I must be like them now, I won't let my feelings show, this is a matter of survival now._  
I wouldn't wait for anyone now, I would be my own savior and show them fairytales were about being the hero, not waiting for one.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yeah, I'm back :) I'm sorry I took all this time to update :/ Well, life happened, I experienced things, and I have to be honest by saying that I did not feelt as enthusiastic as before to write, and then after I didn't have time because of school. But I felt the desire to write again. I'm sorry this chapter is short, and not really great. It's been such a long time I didn't write, I think I'm a bit rusted haha :) I hope you enjoyed this anyway, I'd like to know what you think of it too. And thanks to everyone who reviewed and suscribded, you inspired me all :) Critics are welcome too, I'm a bit stuck right now, don't knwo what to write :/**


	23. Meeting Winter fairy princes

_Chapter 23 : Meeting Winter fairy princes isn't always a good idea..._

"She is mine now" said Ciardghal to his brother, gripping my arm tightly. With a triumphous look and a cruel smile, he stared at his brother, impatient to see a defeated expression appear on his face. I turned to look at what seemed to be exactly the same person, I could not be fooled though, I knew he might look the same but that inside, he was the one deserving to be the crowned prince, the one who could actually have feelings, maybe the only one here... I saw a worried look pass in his eyes though he was really fast to recover his usual cold appearance. It all seemed like a nightmare... It had been only a few days since I began to play music for the court, therefore escaping a worse fate (maybe being enchanted and losing my mind) but my friend's twin brother had taken a strange interest in me, which seemed abnormal since I was a simple human, or at least, an half-breed since my mom was in reality an elf.

Zéphyr glanced at me before gaining a confident look and with a smirk, he declared: "She was mine before you." _What is that supposed to mean exactly? Oh! I don't care for now, as long as he finds a way to get rid of his jerky bro._

I resisted the urge to smile when I saw the look on his twin's face, how could I describe it? It was a mix of anger, frustration and terrible jealousy. _When I think of it, he always looked at his brother like that. What had happened to that family for it to be so divided? I wonder how is their father like. Wait. Talking about him, where is he? Isn't he supposed to be the king and rule over the Winter kingdom? Weird..._

I felt Ciardghal's grip on my arm tighten as he began to become more and more angry. "Ouch! Mister Whiny Prince, could you not crush my arm? I would very much appreciate it!" I contested. Probably not the best way to do it, but I was really not into the mood of being extra-polite to some touchy fairy prince. I felt the temperature of the room drop and saw the walls cover up with a thick layer of ice. Yeah, I guess he was that much angry.

"You need to learn how to address a prince..." he looked at Zéphyr before adding, smiling "... Dear". _Uh, please stop, love-struck lines do not suit you _I thought, though the look on my face must have gave away how I felt about my little nickname.

"And you, Niallin, must you always ruin everything everytime? Uh, I swear, your persistence about taking my place is sickening."

"Must you always think the world revolves around you? I do not wish to take your place, the more I am far from you and this court, the better I will be!"

"Then why did you come back?" the crowned prince asked back. There was a short moment of silence and I looked at my friend, who did not let any sign of hesitation.

"None of your business."

"It is when you are putting our kingdom in danger by abandoning the Gate." argued his twin.

"Oh, come on. We all know you and the Queen put me there because you fear I would be shadowing you and that having a twin brother is seen as being a curse."

"It is still considered as a treaterous act to abandon a post given by your Queen. And when I have a twin like you, I understand even more better when they say it's curse!"

Zéphyr rolled his eyes and sighed; I have to say it was all confusing: why having a twin brother when you're royalty is such a problem? I could definitely not understand this world... It seems like such a cold place to be in... Of course, I'm not talking temperature-wise, but seeing how was his family (goodness, he even calls mother "Queen"!), I wondered how he could have ended up being like he is... On a fairy point of view, he was all too "human". He felt too much, he cared too much... My thoughts were interrupted by Zéphyr's intervention

"Leave her alone, Ciardghal. What is she to you?"

"Who are you to give me orders? I find her strangely interesting for a human... How come she is fine here? Humans generally end up mad after a few days..."

___Well, it's not like I'm entirely human either... But better not say that._

"Let her go." Zéphyr insisted. Now, the temperature dropped again. _If they keep getting angry like that, I'll become an ice cube in no time! It's so cold..._ My whole body was aching and I felt paralyzed by the cold.

I suddenly saw a blinding light and felt a violent wave of icy air coming right beside me, in Ciardghal's direction and pushing toward a wall at the same time. I shivered from the cold before everything went black and I collapsed on the floor.

I woke up with drops of sweat on my face and still shivering from the thermic shock I had, despite being wrapped under a ton of blankets in fur, protecting me from the cold. Slowly opening my eyes, I confusedly look around aroudn me to realize I was in a small and simply furnished room, an empty chair placed beside my bed. Completely drained and feeling like I had no strength left, I could barely move my body. As I slowly gained consciousness, I realized I had no idea where I was nor who had left me here and panic began to creep in. Right at that moment, I heard the sounds of steps coming towards the room and I quickly closed my eyes and pretented to still be unconscious.

I heard the sound of the doorknob being turned and the person entered before silently sitting on the chair.

Sighing, the person said: "I'm so sorry Eden..." Wait... Isn't it Zéphyr's voice? Before I could react, I felt his hand gently stroking my face and I decided to keep pretending I was still asleep. What? It was probably the only time I would hear him speak like that and take care of me...

He applied a wet towel on my face, carefully putting my hair aside. "I didn't want to hurt you... I thought I could knock him uncouscious for a few minutes so I could take you away to put you somewhere safe..." he explained, the sound of his voice heart-breakingly regretful. I felt a drop of water falling on my cheek and I realized he must have been crying.

"I'm so stupid..." he added, tormenting himself.

Slowly opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was Zéphyr applying the towel on my face meticulously.

"Zéphyr?" I whispered and he immediately looked at me wih teary eyes.

"Eden!" he exclamed and suddenly hugged me tight.

___Woah! Easy there! Is he hugging me? Oh wow! He's hugging me!_He did not seem to want to let go and kept apologizing. Not knowing what to do, I relaxed and put my arms on his back, enjoying our reunion after what seemed an eternity in this horrible place.

_Speaking of place, where am I ? _I thought, a confused look probably appearing on my face. I pulled away from Zéphyr and opened my mouth to ask him. But I quickly interrupted myself when I heard steps approaching the room and saw my friend tense up

**A/N: Hello, is anybody out there? *echos* ok, I'm so sorry for not having updated in centuries :/ especially to those who have reviewed and subscribed :( And it's not a very long chapter also but I hope you enjoyed it, whoever you are! **


End file.
